Knights Of Chaos
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Through a misunderstanding the Guardians & the Knights of Chaos start a rough relationship that soon forces them to work each to fight Discord queen of Chaos and the First Black Knight. In the Realm of Chaos, the broken minds are welcomed, but coming out unchanged is impossible. Secrets and dark connections will be brought to light. "Sometimes the dark is the best place to be."
1. Chapter 1

Note: This chapter is the start of my new ROTG series called Chaos. I went back and moved things around so that it will be easier to follow and a better read. I hope that it makes the first chapter better and hopeful that you all will fall in love with this story. Enjoy

* * *

In the light of the moon, four different events happened that would drew the guardians into their next adventure. While Jack cared greatly about the events that brought him into the heart of chaos, it was the actions of the Red Knight that brought him here. She was the soul reason that he had come into the kingdom of madness and the reason that he would stand his ground.

A few nights ago...

It was another Old night in the North Pole. Jack didn't mind that much. It wasn't as if the cold could bother him. Jack smiled as he watched North make a new toy. There was something wrong with his friend. Jack couldn't place his finger on the reason, but North seemed sad. Jack watched as North stopped his work and stared out the window.

"It was a good winter this year." North stated.

"Yea," Jack agreed. "I worked overtime this year."

"I think she would have liked that..."

"Uh?" Jack had never heard North talk about a woman before. "Who would have liked it?"

"What?" North asked as he snapped back into reality. "What are you talking about?"

"You said "she would have liked that"" Jack pointed out.

"I did." North seemed to be surprised by this news. "I do not recall saying anything about a woman... or even thinking about someone..."

"Maybe I misheard you." Jack quickly stated as he looked a way. North had every reason to keep things to himself. Jack understood that.

Xxx

Bunnymund wondered about his Warren. He had thought he heard something. He was sure that he heard the sound of movement near by. It sounded as though someone was running around him. He tried to see who it was, but every time he turned towards the sound he couldn't see anyone. There were two possible answers for this. One was that the person running around his Warren was too fast to see. The second possibility was that he had lost his mind. Bunny was starting to think that the second was more likely, but than he saw something. Well, more like the lack of something. There was a stone missing from his wall. It had been a colorful crystal that had caught his eye a number of times. There was no doubt about it. Someone was in his Warren.

Xxx

Jack wondered through the halls of the workshop. For the past 300 years, Jack had lived homeless, a wondering soul with no where to call his own. It had only been after becoming a guardian that Jack had found friends, a family, and a place to call home. North had become a second father to Jack. It was clear that the older man had some much love to give. It was hard to believe that North had no wife or kids. He had seemed like the type of person to easily find both.

But Jack was sure that North had said "she would" meaning that there had been a woman in his life at one point. If that were true, where was she now? Why did it sound as though she were gone and why would he lie about her? North was an honest man. Had something bad happen to the woman he cared for? Jack stopped walking when he heard a sound coming from the room with North's sled. That didn't seem right. What was going on in there?

Jack opened the door unsure what he would find on the other side. To his horror, he found a woman pulling something from under North's sled. How did she get in? What was it that she was taking? Jack wasn't what to do. He was panicking at the ideas that swarmed his mind. The woman was dressed in all red leather. She were a red hood that hide her face, but Jack was sure that she was in shock at being found out. The woman in red eyed Jack.

"I did not know that North had any guests." The woman stated. "I should be on my way." She said as she pocketed whatever she took. She slowly started to walk past him.

"Yea, you should. After you put back what you took." Jack firmly replied as he grabbed her arm.

"Not going to happen." The woman in red sneered back. "Unless you make me."

xxx

Bunnymund finally was able to corner the person who was in his Warren. He was amazed to find that the speedster was a woman dressed in green leather. The sleeves of her top covered her finger tips. The fabric moved well with her body. She wore a hood that blocked him from seeing her face, but he could tell that she wasn't happy. He imagined that the woman in front of him had been proud of her speed.

"Your a fast one." Bunny smirked out. He may as well rub it in that he had caught her.

"Yea, almost as fast as you." The woman smirked back. She had something planned. "But I can't help being too fast for ya." She quickly threw something at Bunny. He didn't have time to see what it was as it blow up at his feet. The woman in green took this moment to race past the confused and slightly hurt bunny.

Bunny was able to recover just in time to grab her elbow and toss her backward. She woman in green quickly turned her body over so that Bunny would take most of the damage. She jumped off the rabbit after he crashed into the floor. She waited to see that he was alright. Bunny couldn't help but smile. It had been years since someone bested him when it came to speed.

"Like I said, I can't help being too fast for ya."

"Listen here Shelia. It ain't over yet." Bunny remarked as he pulled himself off the ground.

"I have some time." She stated as though this was a game. "I'll even slow down so you can keep up." The woman laughed with glee. "Now, try to catch me if you can." This time Bunny was ready for another this woman in green threw his way.

Xxx

A man in black leather pants and a white hood walked over towards a small river. He knew that he had to make this quick. If one of the toothfaires saw him, they would cause a scene. He was in no mood for a fight. He dipped his hand into the water and pulled something out from under the stone painting. It was a clear crystal that shined light blue when the light hit it. The man pulled his head back to see the stone. He had to be sure that it was the right one. When he did so, his white hood fell off. There was a soft cry of fright behind him. The man cursed at his luck.

The man in black leather pulled his white hood over his face. He couldn't take the chance of anyone else seeing his face. He rushed to leave the grounds before the alarm was sounded. He cursed his luck when he heard it just a few moments later.

"Way am I always the one with the worst luck?" He remarked to himself as he dashed down a new path. It was a good thing that he knew how to hide in the shadows well. He would need that skill if he were to make it out without getting into a fight.

Xxx

Jack stared down the woman in front of him. She didn't seem to be backing down. She raised her fist and it started to burn bright with fire. She was warning him to let her go. Too bad Jack wasn't going to take that warning. Jack readied himself for her attack.

She fired at him, but Jack let go of her arm just in time to dodge her attack. The fire blast hit the wall behind him and left a mark. She didn't seem happy about missing. Jack took his staff and went to strike her. The woman easily got out of harms way. She laughed at him. This was nothing to the likes of her. She threw a punch his way and landed it right on his face.

"I don't have time for childish games." She stated as she stood up. Jack, holding his noise, seemed upset by her words. In his rage, he grabbed her by her top and tossed her to the ground. He used his body weight to hold her down.

"Who are you?" Jack hissed out. "What are you doing? What did you take?"

"It has nothing to deal with you." The woman stated as she wiggled under him. She was able to free her hands and send a small blast of fire his way. Jack clenched his chest as he tried to regain himself. It was clear that the blast had hurt her too. She was holding onto her left shoulder area. Jack wondered why she would do something that would hurt her. Did what she took mean that much to her?

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he tried to ignore the pain he was feeling.

"Why do you care?" The woman in red questioned. She eyed him as though looking through him.

"I don't." Jack stated with a hard look.

"Well, than on that note." She said as she straightened up. "I'll take my leave." She bowed her head and ran towards the sled exit. Jack went to follow her, but was stopped by a wall of fire. "Pretty boy needs to stay there." The woman remarked as she ran into the field of snow and ice. Jack used his powers to put out the wall of fire. It was too late. The woman was gone.

Jack took a moment to unclench his hand and looked at the item he had torn from the woman in red's top. There was an odd image stitched into it. It looked like a sword resting in a bed of roses inside an eyeball. He wondered what it meant as he rubbed his chest. He would have to tell North.

Xxx

Sandy flew through the nights sky with the brightest of smiles. He was doing what he loved. To him, there was no greater joy than giving children good dreams. He smiled as he watched his sand reach every child possible. But there was something not right going on. Sandy frowned as he tried to spot where his sand had been pushed out. This was something that had never happened before. His sand was being blocked.

Sandy scanned the area twice and found the location on his third scan. There were two woman; one dressed in all blue leather hiding her face under her hood and the other dressed in red leather pants with a yellow hood. They were standing over a small child. How dare they keep his sand from that child? What right had they to deny a child sweet dreams? Sandy called his sand back to him. He would stop these two woman and give that child the sweetest dreams.

The two woman seemed shocked at being attacked. They had no idea that Sandy had been near them. The woman dress in red and yellow frowned as she dodged the sand. She called further a steam of pink-purple light and sent it towards Sandy. The Sandman was surprised to see that the light wasn't light at all. It had been pink and purple colored sand.

The woman in blue took this moment to create a large rain cloud over Sandy and lightening came flying down. Sandy moved out of the way just in time, But the cloud was following him. The woman in red and yellow sent her pink sand out to hold Sandy down. It took all Sandy had to keep out of their reach.

Xxx

The man in black ran down one path after another. He was sure that he was almost out of harms way. He was glad that no one had seen him yet. He took the moment to check that no one followed him and ran into someone. His hood fell down again and turned to check on the person he had hit. He swore to himself as he recalled that his hood was down and that the person in front of him was Tooth.

She was clearly in shock at the sight of him. He was used to it. He quickly pulled his hood back on and started running down the path once more. It was best to keep moving and deal with any issues later. He hoped that she would be in shock long enough for him to get a way. He had no such luck.

"Come on!" He huffed to himself as he heard her cry of rage. He looked towards the sky and whispered. "I only I had my sister's power right now." He slabbed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He had forgotten all about his powers. The man in black made a sharp turn left and let a copy of himself run the other way. Tooth didn't seem to notice the change as she followed the copy. The copy would fade a way soon enough, but it gave him the time he needed to run a way.

Xxx

"Hm, aren't you sick of trying to catch me." The woman in green sighed out as she stared down at Bunny. He looked worse for wear. She doubted that he could last much longer.

"I will get you." Bunny said in between breaths.

"And my little dog too." The woman stated in a bored tone.

"Uh?" Bunny was confused. She didn't have a dog with her, did she?

"I'll see you around." She replied. "May be next time you'll be able to keep up."

"Wait!" Bunny screamed out. But it was too late. The woman in green had already left the Warren.

Xxx

Sandy and the woman in red and yellow were fighting one on one. They were tossing their sands at each other with little thought that anything else. Sandy was mildly amazed at her power and ability. She seemed to be at one with the sand that she controlled. Sandy called his sand to take hold of her leg and sent her flying through the air. He had thought he had done the finishing blow until he felt a tip on his shoulder. He turned his head in time to see a fist slam into his face. The woman in blue smiled.

Hours later, Sandy woke up in a different part of the world. He wasn't sure what those two women had been up to, but he made up his mind to find the boy before seeing his friends. Sandy was able to find the child that the women had tried to keep from dreaming. Sandy placed his sand over the boys head and left when he was sure that a dream was forming.

Xxx

Xxx

Tooth rushed into North's lookout room only to see her friends in a horrible state. Bunny looked as though he were moments from passing out. Jack couldn't stand up right without grimcing in pain, and poor Sandy looked like a chew toy. Compared to them, Tooth hadn't really gone through any great trouble.

"You too?" North asked as he eyed his friends with worry.

"What? You were all attacked?" Tooth couldn't believe this. How could he get around so fast? "By the same person?"

"No," Bunny stated with a soft smile. Why was he smiling? "I was attacked by someone other than what got the boy and Sandy." The bunny chuckled softly as he recalled the woman in green.

"Forgive him." Jack huffed out. "He fell in love with his attacker, the woman in green."

"The woman in green?" Tooth didn't get why Bunny's attacker was color coded.

"Yea, seems each of us were attacked by a woman in a different color. Well, Sandy was attacked by two women and I was attacked by one. North seems to be the lucky one."

"Yes, but you said this woman in red was after me?" North sounded unsure. Jack had not been clear about some of the details.

"You took something from your sled and didn't seem to care that I saw. If she was trying to hurt you...she could have seen me and decided to leave rather than ruin her plan." Jack thought back about how the woman in red acted. It seemed as though she knew the place. He didn't know how to talk about this in front of everyone. Jack looked the ground in thought.

"I was attacked by Pitch." Tooth said after a long pause.

"Are you sure?" Bunny rushed out. He could of like the woman in green. It would be a shame if she was working for Pitch.

"It looked like him. But he seemed a little...different." Tooth didn't know how to explain that the man who brought into her place looked like a younger Pitch. As far as she knew, Pitch had no siblings.

"We could pop by and see what he's up to." Jack stood up as he said that. "Even if he isn't behind the attacks, he would know who is."

"Your in no shape to go anywhere." North replied. "Let alone to the Nightmare Kingdom."  
"I'll be fine." Jack promised.

Xxx

In a brightly lit room, the women in red, green, and blue walked in. They moved towards the center of the room. Their hoods still up. In the center of the room sat a tan man covered in tattoos. He was studying a bunch of books. The woman in red took something out of her pocket and placed it on the table. The woman in green does the same. The man dress in black and white comes rushing into the room and places his stone next to the other two.

The tan man looks up towards the woman in blue and she nods that her job was done. He stands up. The woman in red and the woman in green share a look. Once again, the tan man is wearing only yellow pants, no shoes or shirt.

"I think that I am close to finding the White Knight." The tan man says.

"Do we even need this other knight?" The man dress in black and white asks.

"Yes, it would be nice to have help." The tan man replies.

"Rai," The woman in green sighs out. "You need to look harder. We don't have the Blue-Green Knight nor do we have the Black Knight. Ones in a coma and the other has left us. It is important that we find this Knight."

"Why is it important? We can just try to get the Black Knight back." The woman in blue spoke out. Her voice was as soft as water droplets hitting the forest floor.

"We can't force him back." The woman in red snapped out. "It wouldn't be right. Look, if we have to make do with what we have than we make do. Rai, you've been a Knight the longest in this room. If you feel we need this person, than we'll help you find him."

"It is good to see the Red Knight is a one not blinded by passion. The last one would often rush into things." Rai smiled.

"Yes, and it was up to me to save her." The woman in green laughed out.

"I still say we don't need help." The man in black stated.

"Let's talk this over when Rai is closer to finding the White Knight." The woman in blue said. "It's pointless to have this fight now."

The woman in red and the woman in green took their leave. The woman in blue exited out a different way. The man in black and white was about to go when Rai stopped him.

"I have a job for you and the Yellow-Red Knight."

"A job? What kind?" The man in black and white asked. Why was Rai giving him a mission after everyone left? Normally, Rai wouldn't care who in their group heard. All the Knights were trusted.

"Listen to what I have to say first and than tell me what you think." Rai replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have the second chapter. I hope people are enjoying. Pitch is in a lot of this chapter. Review when done, please.

Pitch sat on his throne in deep thought. He was unsure what his next move should be. He loved her a great deal and wanted to please her. But he had to do what he felt was right. Even though he was the king of nightmares, there were lines he hated to cross. Pitch gave a soft smile as he thought about his youth.

_"Pitch!" A loving voice called out to him. A woman dressed in blue and green walked towards him. "You will train yourself to death if you do not rest." She smiled kindly at him._

_ "But I want to be strong enough to help." Pitch whined. He was a boy of about eleven at the time. He had lost so much and gained something almost just as important._

_ "You will be, but you need to rest. Besides, I need your partner." The woman smiled._

_ "You'll be back?" Pitch asked. He was so full of fear at the thought she wouldn't come back._

_ "I will come back." She promised. "I'll always be there for you."_

It had been such a long time since he had heard her voice. She had been a second mother to him. He owed her his life. But how much did he owe her? What was the line to that? When did he have to break his promise and did what was right for him?

xxx

Pitch was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he had company until he was attacked. He knew that he deserved it, but still he hated it. He sighed as he saw who it was. In his heart, he had hoped that it would be the Knights coming to talk to him. He enjoyed having them around, even though most of them were younger than him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Don't attack dumb. We know your behind the attacks." Tooth sneered out.

"Attacks?" Pitch seemed shocked. "I have been here all day."

"Don't lie!" Tooth screamed out. "I saw you!"

"That's not- Oh." Pitch tried not to laugh. "This me you saw... Did he dress in black pants with a white hood? Have short ink black hair and eyes just like mine? A little taller than Jack?"

"Yy...yes." Tooth was taken back. Why was Pitch acting like that was a different person.

"That was my son." Pitch chuckled as he turned his back on the group.

"Your son?" Bunny sounded amazed. "Who would want children with you?"

"I'll have you know a number of woman would die for the chance." Pitch stated from behind Bunny.

"Are any of them not crazy?" Jack was trying to be funny. Pitch enjoyed that about the boy.

"Only one of them is crazy." Pitch smiled softly. "But that's a different matter all together."

"You have a son?" North asked getting them back on topic.

"And daughter." Pitch chuckled. "You'd like her. Such a dreamer."

"Well, than you're son attacked me." Tooth yelled out.

"That doesn't sound like him." Pitch remarked as he appeared at the other side of the room. "He's more of a trickster than a fighter. And when he does fight, it's only because he has to. All the Knights are like that."

"The knights?" Jack repeated. Something about that word...

:The Knights of Chaos. A group of six, four women and two men, that do this and that." Pitch acted as though what the Knights did was unimportant. He didn't want his past and the Guardians meeting. It was best that they stayed in two different areas.

"What does the sword resting in roses inside an eyeball mean?" Jack asked. He recalled the cloth he took off of the woman in red.

"Battle and life are always within sight." Pitch couldn't help but state those words. It was the line he grew up on. It was how many of those close to him viewed the world, though each recalled the words in different ways.

"So, to live is to fight?" Bunny didn't like the sound of that.

"Or is it that to be alive means that there must be battles?" Jack thought. Pitch smiled.

"You'd like that lot." Pitch smiled at Jack. "Very you."

"What does that mean?" Tooth cried out. She didn't like thinking of Jack as dark.

"He understands." Pitch laughed out. "By chance which Knight came to you?"

"A woman in Red." Jack wasn't sure why it mattered. Pitch seemed to have mixed feelings about this.

"Uh, I wonder how she felt about that." Pitch seemed to be recalling something important. He disappeared. He seemed to be thinking things over.

"Do you think that was his daughter?" North questioned.

"That doesn't make sense." Bunny remarked. "He seemed worry that she couldn't handle facing you two." Bunny pointed towards Jack and North. "Why would his girl be upset by facing you two? Wouldn't she be overjoyed?"

Tooth listened closely to what her friends were saying. She was wondering about the boy that had ran into her. Now that she recalled the event, he had seemed so full of fear by the sight of her. He hardly seemed to know what he should do. Tooth couldn't help but wonder if, possible, he hadn't been there to attack her.

"Well, we are just going to believe that guy I saw was his son?" Tooth spoke out.

"I recall seeing a child with him once or twice, many years ago. The child would just watch me from the shadows. He looked a bit like Pitch... looking back at it. He could have been Pitch's son."

"Look! I'm going to out." Jack yelled out. "There's no point in all of us sitting around clueless."

"Do you think that's wise?" Tooth worried.

"I agree. They could ambush you." North stated.

"I won't stay locked up waiting for something to happen that may not." Jack lashed out. "I'm going."

Sandy recalled the women he faced. He had been the one that attacked them. The women seemed shocked to even see him, let alone fight against him. If these Knights were evil, shouldn't they have tried to kill him. They had the chance, but they just left him. There must be something that he and his friends were missing.

xxx

Jack looked into Jamie's room. The boy was resting peacefully. It was good to know that one of them could have a good nights sleep. Jack stood up and glance around. He was sure that he could hear someone humming. Jack turned his head towards the street and saw what looked like a teenage girl dressed in Victorian style gown. She seemed to be watching Jack and laughed at his confused face. She raced off and Jack unsure what else to do followed.

Jack stopped short as the girl ran into the woods. What would she be doing in there? Jack listened for the sounds of her laughter, but instead heard the sounds of humming. They sounded close by. Jack slowly made his way through the trees, and towards the lake in the center. He was amazed to see the Red Knight standing in the center of the ice. She was humming a song that Jack couldn't place.

The Red Knight snapped her head towards Jack and frowned. She turned her body so that she was facing him. Jack couldn't be sure... but he thought she had been crying. There was something about that thought that made his chest hurt. Why would she be crying and why would she come here to cry? _"I wonder how she felt about that"_ Was she close to North?

"Can you give me no peace?" The woman in red asked in a shaking voice. She had been crying, but was trying to be strong.

"You were crying." Jack stated.

"That has nothing to do with you." The Red Knight replied in anger.

"I don't like seeing pretty girls cry." Jack smirked out. He hoped that it would cool her down.

"How do you know that I am pretty?" She asked eying him. "You haven't seen my face."

"I've seen the rest of you." Jack pointed out. "And that looks pretty."

"It's nice to see that a guardian of children has such pure thoughts." She chuckled.

"I am still a guy." Jack stated as he stepped closer towards her.

"A guy flirting with a woman that could very well kill him." The Read Knight pointed out as she stepped closer to him. The moon light made the lake seem like magic. There was something so beautiful about this moment. They each took a small step closer to each other. Until, the woman in red stopped moving. She stood fixed, watching Jack slowly move towards her. She seemed lost.

The Red Knight took small steps backwards as Jack moved towards her. She stopped once she touched the center of the ice and Jack stood one foot a way from her. He took one more step forwards and she glance down at the ice. She felt a wave of emotions follow through her. She couldn't let him touch her. She couldn't do that here. Not at this place.

Jack closed his eyes and moved his face inches a way from her. The woman in red pushed him back. She wanted no part in this. She wanted no part of this moment or this feeling. It was all wrong. A tear fell down her face as she stared at the ice.

"I'm sorry Jack." She whispered in a voice that broke his heart. What had she to be sorry for?

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." Jack whispered as he went to touch her.

The Red Knight glanced at him and shook her head. There was something going on. Jack saw that now. This place, this lake...they meant something to her. He studied her and wondered why she would come here. Jack didn't care so much about answer. He cared more about making her stop crying. Someone as sweet as her should never cry.

"Sweet girls like you should never feel down." Jack tried to smile out. "It breaks everyone's heart to see pretty girls cry."

"Shut up..." The Red Knight said as she started shaking. "Please, leave me or else."

"Or else what? You may kiss me." Jack laughed softly. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"That's not funny." The Red Knight yells as she throws a fire ball at him. It was meant to miss. Jack could see that. It meant that she must have cared for him at least a little.

"Neither is the fire ball that wasn't meant to hit me." Jack remarked. "But you can't have everything in life. I'm just happy to have something nice to look at."

"I am done with you." The Red Knight hissed out. She turns to leave and starts to walk a way.

"I'm not done with you." Jack rushed out.

"You are making it a habit to stop me."

"You're making it a habit to run a way." Jack pointed out.

"It's one of the things I do well." The Red Knight replied.

"Sounds like a bad thing to be good at."

"I am also good at kicking ass. Care to see me do it again?" She wondered if he understood that she was not someone to mess with. If only he knew the things she could do, than he would have understood that she was not to be messed with.

"You caught me of guard last time." Jack stated. "It won't happen again."

"Care to bet?" She lashed out. "Because you will regret those words."

"I don't think so." Jack smirked. The next thing he knew she had punched him in the stomach.

"You want a fight. So, let's fight." She stated as she flipped him onto the ice. "But you should start fighting back. You're losing already."

"Just giving you a starting chance." Jack weakly said as he tried to pull himself up.

"I'll hold back than." The Red Knight chuckled under her breath.

"I heard that." Jack gritted his teeth. He forgot how much she hurt having around.

Xxx

"You sure you want just that?" The woman in yellow and red asked. "We could just bring him here."

"No, no. It would be easier just to get me the thing I wanted." Rai waved off as he looked over more books.

"Oh yea, very much so." She mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Rai looked up from his books.

"Nothing, I'll take Blue with me-"

"No! Leave her be!" Rai firmly stated. "She's worked hard enough. Needs a break. I've someone else in mind."

"Red than? Or possible Green?" She asked wondering who Rai had in mind.

"No, Red is busy. It's that time of the year and Green is making her bombs." Rai went back to his books. "Not me either."

"But he isn't good at fighting." She yelled out.

"Well, try not to fight."

"Ugh! I can't believe that Red follows your lead." She screamed as she stood up.

"What did I do?" He asked to himself. Why was she so upset? He hadn't asked for much.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I think that I need to change my summary of the story. It seems that I don't get any reviews. It makes me sad. Anyway, here's chapter 3. I hope people start reviewing and following and stuff... Bloody Nikki Out!

* * *

"Wow, you really like to be on the ground." The Red Knight rolled her eyes.

"I kinda like the view." Jack chuckled as he looked up at her.

"Is it worth all the bruises?"

"Only if you kiss them later." Jack smiled softly.

"Too bad you won't get a kiss." She replied.

"A peek behind the hood?" Jack laughed as crawled back to his feet.

"Maybe..." She acted as though she were thinking it over. "Not a chance."

Jack laughed as he wiped his face clear. It felt better to see her like this. She wasn't crying anymore and she seemed slightly happy. He wondered if the change was due to the fact they had left the lake. What ever the reason, she almost seemed as though she enjoyed having him around.

"I should go." She said as she stared at the moon.

"What? Why? Thought we were having fun?" Jack asked. He didn't want her to go.

"If you have any brain, you'd stay a way from my friends...and from me." She said as she started to walk a way.

"But you like seeing me?" Jack felt at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like the idea of never seeing her again.

"Do you think that I am a good person?" She asked with a hard stare. "Well, you shouldn't. You know nothing about me. And I don't like being played with."

"I've no idea what your talking about." Jack didn't understand were any of this was coming from. "I just thought that we were having a good enough time."

"Don't make an enemy out of me...or my friends." She warned.

"I wasn't trying to." Jack replied and than felt very upset. "And it was you're friends that attacked mine."

"You were in our way." The Red Knight stated. She stopped herself from saying more. If she stayed any longer, she may not have the strength to push him a way. "Your doing it again." She whispered as she smiled sadly.

"Uh?"

"I'm sorry." She sighed out. She dashed into the woods. Jack wanted to follow her, but understood the look in her eyes. He had felt that emotion many times. She was lonely and afraid.

Xxx

The Red Knight paused when she was sure that Jack was long behind her. She pulled down her hood and stared up at the moon. Her hair was a soft pink color and her eyes were bright green. The light of the moon danced in them showing her sadness.

"Do I have a right to feel happy on this day?" She asked the night sky. She frowned when nothing was said back. "Well!" She screamed at the sky. "What should I do? You said things to me. Impossible things, and this guy comes along..." She couldn't finish. I was too much. "I don't know why I even bother..." She pulled her hood back up and touched her neckline. Her eyes went wide in horror. Her necklace was gone.

Xxx

"Come along." The woman dressed in yellow and red said.

"I'm coming." The man dressed in black and white replied back. "Stop nagging."

"You are such a-"

"Watch it." The man cut her off. "You may think that I am useless, but you never know what I could end up doing." The woman seemed to be upset by those words. She had said such words before.

"Let's get this over with." She huffed out as they stared past the trees.

"Should we do it here? This place is-" The man in black started to say.

"We have to." They had to if they were to get ahead in their war.

The two stared down onto an ice covered lake, It was a special places that the Red Knight went to every few years. The two Knights could still feel a trace of magic in the air. It was dark magic. They could feel the heartbreak and the rage. Many years ago something happened at this lake. That tragic event, filled with magic and powerful emotions, called beings of power to it. If one stay here too long, those emotions from long ago could over take a person.

"She will understand." The man in white and black agreed.

Xxx

Jack had returned to the lake after the Red Knight left him. He wanted to understand why she went to it. He wondered if she had come there in the past. Jack made it a habit of coming and going often. It was possible that he had missed her visiting it. He walked onto the ice and thought about here she was standing. Why would she pick that spot to stand on? There was so many places. Was it by chance?

Jack paused in his thoughts as he picked up something shining in the moonlight. He eyed it as he lifted it towards the sky. It was a simple chain with a locket. The locket was oval shaped. It was a bit plain. It seemed old too. He wondered what it was doing here. He thought about opening it. The clasp was right next to his thumb. It would have been an easy task. He paused as he thought it over. He pocketed the chain. He would ask the Red Knight if it belonged to her. It would gave him a reason to see if she was alright.

Jack turned around to find two Knight standing in front of him. Their hoods were up, but the man seemed to be staring at him. It was like he was seeing something that the woman could not. Jack eyed the two and waited for them to make their move.

"Your Jack Frost?" The man in white and black sounded unsure.

"You've seen him before." The woman in yellow and red stated.

"Yes, but I never looked at him before." He replied.

"Well, I am a good looking man." Jack smirked out.

"Your not my type." The man in white and black rolled his eyes.

"Black-White!" The woman cried out. "We have a job to do."

"Yellow-Red." The Black-White Knight mocking stated. "I know that."

"So, you call each other by your colors? Like Power Rangers?" Jack laughed out.

"They stole that from us." The Black-White Knight stated. "But I guess I'm to blame for that."

"What every! Does it matter?" The woman cried out. She was in no mood to play games.

"Still sore that your crush attacked you?" Pitch's son asked.

"Shut Up!" She screamed in horror. "Don't tell him things like that. He could use that to destroy me or something."

"What snowflake here?" Pitch's son chuckled. "He's not a fighter. More like a lover."

"Great! You two can talk for hours and paint your nails later."

"Sorry man. But you need to hand over your staff." The Black-White Knight sighed out.

"What? Why?" Jack asked as he clenched his staff tightly in both his hands.

"Need to know. And you don't need to know." The woman stated coldly.

"It's my staff. So, yea. I think I need to know." Jack spat out.

"Hand it over or else!" She was in no mood for games.

"I would do as she says." The man said.

"Forgive me if I don't fully trust a child of Pitch Black's." Jack readied himself for the coming battle.

"Man, sis. He doesn't know anything about you and he can tell your daddy's little girl." The man mocked his sister.

"Whatever." The woman brushed off the remark. "Better daddy than mother." The word mother felt heavy in the air. Jack wondered what that meant. The Yellow-Red Knight smirked as she raised her hands and slowly called forth her sand.

Jack watched her. Sandy didn't give much details on her. Jack was unsure what her fighting style would be like. _"You'd like her. Such a dreamer."_ Dreamer! Did that mean that she could control dream sand? No sooner had the idea entered his mind than he felt the touch of pink-purple sand on his legs.

Xxx

The Blue Knight sat on top of a cliff overlooking a beautiful rainforest. It was a nice escape from the every day life. She loved the sound of the water softly hitting the trees. It had always been a sound that brought her great joy, even as a child. She recalled how her brother would tell her stories by the fire on rainy mornings. Even though, he had past when she was little, she missed him every day.

She recalled feeling as though her soul was crying. She wanted the world to cry and cry with her. The Blue Knight would have cried for the rest of her life had they not reached out to her. She blushed at the thought of when she first met Pitch Black. He had seemed so sad at hearing her cry. For some reason, the Blue Knight felt she could trust him. It amazed her that he had been so kind to her. But she reasoned that he too must have felt like his soul was crying.

"Pitch!" The Blue Knight cried out with joy. "Is that you?" She was quick to stand up. She loved to spend time with Pitch.

A man was standing behind her. He was dressed all in black with his hood up. Her eyes went wide in horror. This man may have been dressed like the Black Knight, but this was not the one she called a friend. This man was the original Black Knight. Now that she knew he was there, she could feel his dark aura fill the air. She had never seen him before. He had been defeated before she was born. In fact, only three of the Knights had been around to know him.

"How is this possible?" She staggered out. His energy was overpowering. He hadn't done anything yet and she already wanted to run away. She had never believed the stories about him until now. Her body was shaking.

Xxx

Jack was able to hold his own against the woman in yellow and red. He easily flew out of her reach. When he couldn't, he sent an ice blast at the sand that seemed to hurt the girl. She hissed in pain a few times. He wondered if the sand was a part of her body. Her bother seemed to have enough of watching and smiled kindly towards Jack.

At of thin air, a flock of birds came flying towards Jack. They slammed into the winter spirits body. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would. The female knight seemed shocked by this. It seemed that she didn't know her brother could do that. Jack felt worried by the fact that Pitch's daughter had no clue what her brother could do. It was a sign that maybe he wasn't able to handle this battle alone. Jack closed his eyes as he waited for the next attack. He doubt that he could dodge it.

He felt weak and his body hurt all over. Jack was surprised to feel a soft heat starting to circle him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the Red Knight standing over him. She was using her powers to help him. Why would she side with him? Jack watched in awe as she burned through her friends illusions. The Black-White Knight seemed mildly amused by this. His sister on the other hand was unsure what to do.

"Get out." The Red Knight whispered to Jack. "Go while you can."

"Why are you-" Jack started out, but couldn't get the words out. She was keeping the pink sand from reaching him. Jack picked himself off the group and started to run a way. He felt bad about leaving her, but he understood that he wouldn't be much help as he was now.

Xxx

The Green Knight walked down the lonely street. She seemed to be waiting for something. She had been not in the open for hours. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe she had been mistaken to believe that he would stop by here. She wondered where else she should wait. She didn't want to make him think ill of her.

"Lookin for somethin' Shelia?" Bunny asked as he slowly stood behind her.

"I was waiting." She replied with a sly smile.

"Waitin?" Bunnymund seemed unsure as to why she would behave in this manner.

"It should be clear that I like you and I liked our game." She placed her hands behind her and leaned back a bit. "You enjoyed it to, right?"

"As much as any man likes to have bombs thrown at him." Bunny tried to sound upset. It was hard to do around her. She seemed to call something in him that he hadn't felt in years.

"Yes, well, my eggs are hardly loved." She stated as she pulled her left hand in between them and tossed a colored egg into the air.

"Egg Bombs?" He asked as he eyed the egg. "Think I had them first mate."

"They are the only thing that is able to handle my powers." She said as she played with the egg. "But you should be happy, it makes me a big fan of yours." She smiled a wicked grin.

"Great, I'll go tell North that some crazy chick in green loves me more than him." The words hurt the woman in green.

"I don't like him. So, let's not talk about him." She frowned.

"What never gave you what you wanted?" The bunny teased.

"He caused a dear friend of mine to cry many nights and days." The Green Knight stated. "I still see the hurt in her eyes. It hurts all of us to see her so full of sorrow."

"I'm sure he never meant to." Bunny hadn't thought she would say that.

"No, I doubt he recalls what he has done... or missed." She added in a whisper.

"So, you were waiting for me?" Bunny asked to break the pause that was falling the air.

"Why did you try to stop me? I am sure that one stone would not be missed."

"You broke into my Warren. I had no idea if that was all you were planning to do." Bunny replied honestly.

"That stone I took. It was a rare egg." She took hold of the egg and stared at the ground. "It was going to hatch soon. Not clear on what day, but it was going to hatch. Did you know it was an egg?"

"No, I thought it was just a stone." Bunny replied as he eyed her.

"It was going to hatch and burn your Warren. It would have burned it to ash. A crystal phoenix does that when it hatches. " She stated as she started walking around him.

"A crystal phoenix?"

"A phoenix. Instead of feathers it has crystals covering its body. Very rare, and its flame burns stronger. A pretty bird to have." She stopped to turn her head towards him. "I saved your life and your Warren."

"You could have just told me about this bird." He gritted his teeth.

"I thought it would be easier if I took it." She replied as she played with her hair. Her hair looked blue under the streetlight. "How was I to know that you would have missed one stone?"

"You think I should thank you? Well, I won't." Bunny spat out. "You almost burned my hair off."

"That would have been a shame if I I did," She giggled. "I have a thing for fur."

"Uh? Is this what your lot do? Attack people and flirt with them later?" Bunny questioned.

"I only flirt with those I like. It's a very short list." She gazed out as if looking into the past. "It is not easy for me to let people close enough to touch." She touched her face. "That's way I fight from a distance." She hoped that the rabbit understood what she had said and gave to him.

"You're giving me your weakness." He said as he thought it over.

"A sign of trust." She replied as she hopped backwards. "I'm not fighting against you. But I wondered if you are."

"What does that mean?" He asked as he watched her do a back flip and twist in the air. She landed on top of a streetlamp.

"If I gave you all the answers, you won't come looking for me." She said as she stared down at him. "I hope that you do."

Xxx

"What is wrong with you?" The Yellow-Red Knight screamed as she ripped off her hood. Her hair was an amazing sight. It looked like the setting sun. It changed colors as her hair moved. It almost looked like their were stars in it. Her eyes were bright yellow with a simmering light to them. They seemed to dance. She was pale, but breathtaking. Her nose was small, like the Red Knight's.

"I couldn't let you hurt him!" She screamed as she tried not to cry.

"Why the hell not?" The Yellow-Red Knight yelled.

"Because he looks like _him_." The Red Knight whispered with tears, She pulled down her hood. There was no point in hiding in front of them.

"You see it too." The Black-White Knight stated.

"It can't be him. You saw him die, Tessa." The Yellow-Red Knight spat out. She was in the red zone.

"I know what I saw." Tessa screamed back. "I know that it can't be him. I never said it was."

"Enough!" The Black-White Knight shouted. "Day Dream, leave her alone. You would have done the same if it had been someone you cared about."

"I hate that name." Day Dream sighed out. "I told you to call me Flare."

"Fine, Flare leave her be. It's a hard day for her." The Black-White Knight said.

"Why were you attacking Jack frost, Imagination?" Tessa asked the Black-White Knight.

"We need his staff. Rai thinks it will help us find the White Knight." Imagination stated. "You must really be upset if your using my full name."

"Flash is right. Normally you just use the nickname." Flare remarked. "I'm sorry to yell at you. I know today is a hard day for you." She sighed out as she hugged Tessa.

"Hey, your family. It's what family do best." Tessa drily laughed out.

"Even more so in our family." Flash softly smiled out.

"But we still need to get the staff back." Flare stated as she broke the hug. "You don't need to come, but you need to know that we need that staff."

"No, I'll come." Tessa stated. "I Tessa Heat promise that tonight is the last night I let that day haunt me."

"That's a big promise." Flash pointed out as he placed a hand on her back. "You think that you can keep it?"

"I think that with you guys by my side," She hugged them close. "I can do it." She touched her neck. "I lost the necklace...so, that's a step forward."

"Tessa!" Flare cried out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." Tessa shook her head. "I need to move forward. Fuck the Man in the Moon! And Fuck what he said."

"That a girl." Flash laughed out as pulled Tessa off the lake. "And Fuck this place too!"

"Right!" Tessa giggled. "I've things to deal with in this time. No need to waste it on my past."

"Okay than." Flare smiled out. "Let's get that staff!"

Xxx

Rai stood up in horror. He turned around and saw the Black Knight standing in the door. This was not something he had thought would happen. He was sure that the Black Knight had been taken care of. Trust the Blue-Green to let her feelings get in the way of what she had to do. Rai trusted the woman for having such a loving heart. It could spell the death of him.

"Why are you here?" Rai asked. "I was sure that you would go for the other first. Save me for last." He stared down the man dressed only in black. "Well, won't you say something Whisper?"

The Black Knight pulled out his sword and rushed towards Rai. Rai was quick on his feet. He pulled out a small blade and pushed the Black Knight backwards. The Black Knight tried to attack again and again. Rai dodged him as best as he could. This was not a fight he could win. They both knew this. The Yellow Knight would have to use magic and tricks to make it out alive.

Xxx

Jack slammed his head down as he sat on a tree branch. He was in a lot of pain. Those Knights were something. It was clear that the Red Knight has been holding back both times they fought. He needed to remember that. He needed to remember to tell the others that. He needed to find them. He needed to warn them, but he was so tired. He felt as though he were inches away from passing out.

Jack pushed himself up. No! He would not sleep until he found help. He forced himself to move on, but he couldn't see straight. He was seeing things. Strange things. He stared at the ground and felt something burn in the back of his mind. The world seemed to change around him.

_"Jackson!" The woman he saw before called out. "Come down from there!"_

_ "You come up!" He laughed as he watched her frown. Though she was wearing a dress, it was not in her nature to let it hold her back. She huffed and started ripping her dress a part. It had been a fancy gown. That meant that it would have been harder to climb up to him._

_ "I shall come up only if you give me something." She said as she went on ripping her dress up._

_ "I shall give you whatever you want." Jack smiled softly. "Whatever you ask for."_

_ "I will take anything you give me." She replied as she stared up at him. Pieces of her dress lay on the forest floor." She touched the tree with her soft fingertips. She started to climb the tree. "What is it that you want to give me." She breathed out as she started her way towards him._

_ "I want to give you the world." Jack said as he watched her._

_ "I am fine with just a kiss." She laughed out as she blushed._

_ "I doubt I can give you just one." He smiled at her. His heart felt so warm._

_ "Than give me as many as you can."_

Jack gasped for air as he pulled at his hair. He had thought he gained all his memories during the battle with Pitch. What was he seeing now? It couldn't be possible that he hadn't regained all of them. Tooth had said he should have them all back. Had she been mistaken? Jack clenched his heart and started crying. What was going on with him?

No! He didn't have time to worry about the vision. For all he knew, it could have been a trick made by the Pitch twins. Yes, it had to be a trick. He thought as he pushed himself off the tree. They were messing with his mind. He needed to reach North and the others. That had to be his goal. Later, he would sort out his feelings.

Xxx

Rai and the Black Knight fought hard. But it was clear, Rai was losing. It had been years since he fought someone. He cursed himself for letting himself get so weak. He would need to end this soon or else his blood would be covering the floor. Rai kicked the Black Knight in the stomach and raced towards the light that peeked into the room. It wasn't a lot of light, but it was enough.

"Next time, we will battle on my terms." Rai shouted as he stood under the light. The Black Knight seemed worried as he rushed after Rai. It was too late. Rai frowned as a bright white light flooded the room. It blinded the Black Knight and once it faded Rai was gone.

"Til Next time than." The Black Knight said as he put a way his sword. He had other matters to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: A lot happens in this chapter. You learn a little more about the Knights, but not much. I don't own the movie. I will use the name Pippa as the name of Jack's sister. Review if you please, and review if you like this story. Would mean a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

The Red Knight flew through the air as she scanned the sky for Jack. The Yellow-Red Knight scanned the area from a cloud of pink-purple sand while her brother searched through the shadows. It seemed that Jack was a hard man to find. Tessa sighed as she hovered in the air. This was tiring. She wanted to call it a night.

"Can we call it in?" She yelled. "I doubt that we'll find him."

"I can't see him on the streets." Flash stated as he popped onto his sister's sand cloud.

"Ugh, but if we don't find him Rai will punish us." Flare whined. "Last time, I couldn't see for a week. It made my job soooo hard."

"Haha, I remember that." Tessa laughed as she covered her mouth. "Well, we could always try the North Pole."

"That place?" Flash sighed out. "Can we try somewhere else? I don't feel like being there."

"You can check Tooth's place." Flare remarked with a smirk.

"So, the Pole it is!" Flash smiled out a little to wide. The girls laughed. Flash glared at them, but stopped when he thought he heard something. He turned to face the moon. "Or we could try following that beam of moonlight?" He pointed towards the light shining down.

"Uh? Since when does the Moon in the Man Help us?" Flare asked as she eyed the light.

"If it's even him." Tessa "It could be Rai."

Xxx

Jack has able to make it to his friends. He had been able to find Bunny and Bunny took him to the others. It seemed that his state was enough to make the others believe that Knights were bad. Jack didn't have the strength to tell them otherwise. Jack was in too much pain.

"Can't believe that they did this." Tooth hissed out.

"We can do a bit more." The Yellow-Red Knight stated as she looked down on the group from her sand cloud.

"Aw, you didn't need to hurt him so badly." The Red Knight stated as she ran up to the crowd. "You were too hard on him."

"That was me." The man in black and white replied. He seemed sorry about the whole thing. "Sorry Jack! I didn't know they would hurt you that badly. I don't do much fighting."

"Don't tell the enemy that!" The Yellow-Red Knight snapped out.

"Relax," The Red Knight smirked. "These guys are nothing compared to what we can do. I'll take the fat one."

"Fat one?" North cried out. "It is not fat." Tessa didn't care. She pulled out her sword that Jack hadn't notice before. It had been on her back this whole time.

"Shut up and fight me." She stated. "It'll be fine to have a good old sword fight."

"I call the Sandman." Flash smiled out. "He hasn't fought me yet and I'm used to fighting dream dust."

"Than I'll take the bunny and the fairy." Flare stated as she stood up. "Always wanted to clip her wings." Flare smirked. "Every since she almost cut my face to pieces."

"She didn't mean to." Tessa rolled her eyes. "Your mother was to blame."

"I don't care." Flare stated as her sand started to rush out like water. "This woman almost ruined my face."

"I don't recall ever hurting this girl or any." Tooth stated as she hovered in the air.

"It does not matter." North stated. "We fight as they said and switch if needed."

"Whatever you say mate. Whatever you say." Bunny agreed. Sandy shook his head that this was a bad idea, but no one seemed to notice him. Flash created a pack of wild wolves. They seemed ready to eat Sandy.

Red rushed towards North and swung her sword. North smiled with glee as her fought her. The girl was good. She had such spirit and fire. He laughed hard as he pushed her backwards and stabbed her. Red kicked him under his legs forcing him to the ground. She gave him the chance to get back up as she checked her wound. It hurt, but she would live.

Meanwhile, Flare was trying to rip the wings off of Tooth. She lashed out with all she had. The fairy didn't seem to stand much of a chance and Bunny was easy enough to push to the side. Flare laughed at how easy this was. Tessa had a great mind for battle. Flare checked to see how her cousin was doing. Tessa seemed to be fighting well. It was slightly clear that the two sword masters were holding back. Flare was about to help when she saw what her brother was doing.

Sandy was losing his battle with Flash. It seemed that illusions and dreams were equal. Flash had dark eyes and with horror Flare recalled why her brother hated fighting. It brought the worst parts of him out. Without thinking, her sand attack her brother. Pink-purple sand covered Sandy and pushed the wolves and other creatures a way. Flash didn't seem pleased by this. He growled at his sister and a loud howl pierced the night's sky. Flare turned around to see a large hawk trying to kill her.

In fear, Flare called her sand to shield her from the bird. It broke through the wall of sand and throw her backward. The Yellow-Red Knight's sand slowly started to lose its form and blow a way. The attack was too much for her. She closed her eyes as she wanted to hit the ground. She didn't know her brother had such power in him.

The sight of Flare falling towards the ground shocked Tessa. This left her wide opened. North was able to stab her. It was deeper than he planned on. He had thought she would block her move out of the way. Tessa cried out in pain causing Flash to gain himself. He looked at her in horror.

"Go!" Tessa screamed. "Take your sister and leave!"

"But your hurt!" Flash yelled in panic. "I can't leave."

"She's worse!" Tessa cried as she pressed a hand to her stomach. She was bleeding a lot. She needed to be treated fast. "She's out cold! I'll follow!" She lied. She knew that she wouldn't be able to reach them. "Just Go!" She screamed as she tried to run a way. North could tell that it was just for show. Flash believed her though. He took hold of his sister and called his hawk. It was a matter of seconds before they were gone from sight. Tessa let herself drop to her knees and cried out in pain. It hurt badly.

"Are you alright dear?" North asked as he rushed towards her.

"What we gonna help the gal that attacked us now?" Bunny cried out as he watched North reach out to the girl. North seemed worried.

"Is alright?" Jack cried out as he slowly made his way to her.

"I'm fine." Tessa grunted out. "It's nothing to worry about." She rolled her shoulders to push North off of her. She tried to stand up, but the guy big wouldn't let her.

"I was one who stabbed you. I know that you are not fine." North stated firmly. "There is time and place to be strong and here is not that."

"You are against us." Tessa stated between breathes. "This is the time to be strong."

"What are we against?" Tooth asked. "Pitch? He wants to hurt children and-"

"No! We want to find the White Knight." Tessa cried out as she pressed her hand harder into her side. "Some of us believe he can help us. You won't let us have want we need to find him."

"My staff?" Jack asked. He eyed his staff. He was unsure why it mattered.

"Yes, the Yellow Knight thinks it's important." Tessa

"Why are you telling us this?" Bunny asked. He wasn't sure if he should believe this girl.

"In case it was the Man in the Moon that lead us to you. If it was...than something bad most be out." Tessa felt tears starting to form. "If that's true than I deserve to die, and you need to be there to stop her."

"Her? Who is her?" Jack asked. "Why do you think you deserve to die?"

"Discord?" North guessed as he stood up to look at her. "This is about Discord."

"What? But that's not possible." Tooth cried out. "She was defeated and locked a way."

"By who?" Jack asked. He didn't recall much about the Queen of Chaos.

"By the Knights." Tessa said as she pulled herself up.

There was a bright white light that fell down from the sky. It touched the spot were Tessa was standing The Guardians felt a small wave of panic as the wave of light touched them. The light faded and they were all standing somewhere new.

Xxx

In a glass coffin, a woman with golden hair slept soundly. There was a grace about her that would warm any hurt. She wore a grand dress of white with light blue lining. She looked like an angel. Her chest rested rose a bit. Her nose crinkled up and than relaxed. It seemed that she was having a small bad dream. Her full pink lips parted a bit. It almost sounded as if she were trying to speak. Her lips closed once more and it was as if she never moved. Her chest stilled.

Xxx

"Where are we?" North asked. "No! No!" North smiled widely. "This is Cherub Central Tower."

"Yes," The Red Knight said as she pulled down her hood. Strains of her pink hair fell onto her face. "Please, pause for a moment." She looked very pale. "Rai! Come help me!"

"You can help yourself." Rai stated as he stepped into the room. "And don't blood on anything important." His face was hidden in the pages of a book.

"Fuck you!" Tessa cried out. Rai looked up at her and raised a brow.

"How on Earth did you get hurt so badly? You shouldn't have been doing any fighting." Rai sighed. "Did you hurt yourself again? I do hate this time of year. You are such a pain to deal with." Rai shook his bald head. "I can't believe you would that at a time like this! You are such a selfish child!"

"That is enough!" North screamed out. "I was one who hurt her. She needs help. Not to be talked down to."

"Ever the father." Rai snorted. "Tessa, take this." Rai tossed her a bottle that glowed light blue. "It should heal you."

"This is the last of the water from your home land." Tessa replied as she gripped the bottle. "I can't use this."

"Just take it and give some to the boy." Rai frowned. "I don't need that bottle to know where I came from."

"You are truly a great light in the darkness." Tessa chuckled drily as she sipped from the bottle. She past it to Jack when she was done. "But I know you, and you don't use your powers unless it's big news."

"It is." Rai stated as the Green Knight entered the room. Her hood was down and she eyed the Guardians with cold eyes.

"I did not know that we were letting none Knights in." She stated as she bushed her dark blue hair out of her eyes. "I would have brought my bears if I had known." Her eyes her sharp and cold. She seemed the type of person to distrust first and than opened up slowly to new people.

"It would be a blood bath if you brought them." Tessa teased as she waited for the water to heal her.

"It seems as though you have been through one." The Green Knight said as she moved to stand in front of Tessa. "Let me see."

"Crush, let me be." Tessa glared. "I am not a child."

"Than do not act like one." Crush bit back. "I can tell that you did not do this to yourself. Tell me who hurt you and I shall make quick work of him."

"It was North. We were in battle and I... did not focus." Tessa gritted out.

"Oh, what happened to make you do that?" Crush questioned. Bunny was about to speak when Crush raised her hand. "Don't speak. Tessa is bleeding. Her words matter more."

"Imagination lost control of himself." Tessa stated. "It seems that he has his mother in him after all." Tessa sighed as she gripped her side. The water was starting to work.

"How was he in battle?" Rai asked. "Was it amazing?"

"Yes, I never knew him to have such power." Tessa stated with a smile. "He is worthy of being called a prince or king."

"You are well though?" Crush asked. "I know that today was hard on you."

"That is behind me." Tessa didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I have other things to worry over." Crush took hold of her face and stared into Tessa's eyes. Green eyes met sharp, cold gray ones.

"Crush, we have other matters to deal with." Rai stated.

"Discord?" North asked.

"Yes, but more." Rai stated as the Yellow-Red and Black-White Knights walked in.

"More than mother?" Flare asked in shock as she pulled down her hood.

"What could be worse than her?" Flash stated as he pulled down his hood and took a seat on one of the stairs.

"The original Black Knight." Rai stated as he looked about the room.

"What?" Tessa screamed out as she moved to stand up and soon after fainted.

"She should have known better than to stand up after taking that potion." Rai stated with a sigh.

"Let her get some rest." Flash stated as he rushed to Tessa's side. "We can talk about this Black Knight when she's better."

"I agree." Flare stated.

"Day Dream, give her something to ease her mind." Crush stated as she looked about the room.

"I'll give her something that's fill of love." Flare promised. "And I told you to call me Flare!"

"Ha, Day Dream?" Jack teased.

"Ugh, Dad named me that." Flare rolled her eyes. "I was his little dream born in the day. He's day dream."

"Better than my name." Flash pointed out. "Mother named me Imagination."

"But your names fit your powers well." Rai pointed out. "Just as Tessa's last name fits her powers."

"And what would that be?" Bunny asked as he looked over the girl that lay sleeping.

"Heat," Crush whispered as Flare picked up the pink haired girl.

"The warmth of the team." Flare smiled out. "I'm the dreamer."

"I'm the hope." Crush stated as she did a slight bow.

"I'm the visionary." Flash stated as he started to leave the Rai.

"And I am the guiding light." Rai stated as if it should have been clear.

"And the last one?" North questioned as he looked about the room. "She is what? The peace?"

"She reminds us of the sorrow that can come if we don't do our jobs." Flare stated as she rubbed her arms. "Her job in the team is to keep us from forgetting about our past."

"Oh," Tooth covered her mouth. "How sad."

"It's okay." Rai replied as he looked the group over. "We had three other Knights. The Black Knight, the second one, he used to be there to remind us that our duty is above. The White Knight showed us the path of loyalty. He is missed. And than there was the Blue-Green Knight. She was..."

"She was the first Knight. She brought out the best in us." Crush finished.

Xxx

The Black Knight walked into a darkly lit room. In the center of the room stood a woman with long dark hair. Her hair floated in the air like black smoke. The turned her head to look him over. She did not seem please. She placed a hand over her black heart and her black dress started to form around her naked body. It hugged every inch of her. Her tan skin was hidden well.

"We should get to work. I want to have my family here sooner than later. It would be easier if they were dealt with first." She said as she moved towards the Black Knight. "It is best that we strike first. If I know the Knights, they know that you and I are working together."

Xxx

"You need to rest." Flash stated as Jack followed him. Jack was looking around the hall way. There were many large doors, each painted with different colors.

"Our these your bedrooms?" Jack asked.

"Yes, as you can guess." Flash explained. "Each room door is colored for it's matching Knight." Flash stopped in front of the red door. There were flowers on fire with a bird coming out of the flames. "This is Tessa's room. My room is further down the hall. We past my sister's room a while back."

"And that one?" Jack asked pointing to the white door. Their was no design on it. "Is that for the Knight your looking for?"

"Yes," Flash stated as he touched Tessa's hand onto her door. "The rooms only open for their Knight. Unless, that Knight gives the okay for others to enter."

"And Tessa said you could go in?" Jack reasoned.

"No, but her touching the door is enough to open it." Flash smiled out. "I've always wanted to see what she did with it."

The red door slowly opened, Flare smirked as he stared into the room. Jack stared in awe. The walls of the room had roses of different colors growing out of them. In the center of the room was a king size bed with light blue sheets. Everything seemed to be covered in plant life.

"Ha, I never thought she'd turn her room into a garden." Flare stated. "But it works for her."

"Are all the rooms like this?" Jack asked as he went to touch one of the roses. It seemed to sigh at his touch and than turned to ice. All the roses slowly turned into ice and the plant life soon seemed covered in snow. "Uh?"

"That's clever." Flash remarked as he placed Tessa into her bed. "She was the room change to fit what season she wants. My room is very different. They all are."

"How so?" Jack asked as he looked over Tessa.

"Well, my room is mostly blank." Flash said as he placed a hand on his chain. "I change it every time I enter it. It's never really the seem room twice. My sister on the other never changes her room. It is always filled with her sand and rushing around. Crush on the other hand has few things in her room. She keeps a desk and a place for her paints and bears. She has a large bed covered in bear pelts and that's all. Her room is simple and for making her bombs. She doesn't need much. Tessa, here, has made her room to be full of nature. She wants to feel close to the world even in her sleep. Every room is different. The rooms change to fit the one inside."

"If I had a room, it would be whatever I wanted. So, if I wanted just a bed, I'd have just a bed?"

"No, it doesn't work like that." Flash stated. "It gives you want you need more than what you want. I may not seem it, but I am very shy around people. My room tries to help with that. It senses that I want to learn to adapt better. I change my room every time because my room sees that I need it to learn something. Each room gives the Knight something different. That's way they move sometimes."

"They move?" Jack raised an brow. "How?"

"They appear at different places in the hall sometimes." Flash stated as he walked towards the door. "My room used to be right next to my sister and Tessa was across from us, but in time my room moved in to the other end. I needed space from my family. Flare's room moved closer to the Black Knight's room and Tessa's room moved next to the Blue Knight's room."

"That sounds like a pain." Jack said in thought.

"It's nice to know that there is something looking after you when you feel like you don't have the strength to do so." Flash shut the door behind him. "We'll let her sleep and I'll show you where you can rest."

"Is it a magic room like yours?" Jack asked as walked beside Flash.

"No, it's a normal room, but the view is nice." Flash stated.

"What's it like to have Pitch as a dad?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't known what else to say.

"Honestly, he is a very good father." Flash stated. He even seemed shocked by the fact Pitch was good to him. "He tried to keep nightmares from me and my sister. Always wanted us to find our own way. It's a shocking thing when you think about how he's fine with turning other children into heirs of his fear kingdom. For a while I thought he didn't love us, but I see that he wanted us to define ourselves." Flash paused for a moment and looked at Jack. "It's funny how talking to you feels like talking to a ghost..."

"What?" Jack asked as he stared at Flash.

"It's nothing." Flash smiled kindly. "Just my mind playing tricks on me. Your room is this way."

Xxx

Jack rested his head on the pillow and touched the locket in his pocket. He had almost forgotten all about it. He slowly took off his blue hoody and tossed it on the floor. He opened his hand to stare at the jewelry in it. He touched the clasp and thought about opening it. It would so easy and no one would know that he looked inside.

_"Jack don't!" His sister cried as she rushed towards him. Jack snapped his head to look at her._

_ "Why not?" Jack asked as he eyed the necklace. "She'll never know."_

_ "But you'll know and I'll know." Pippa stated. "She was the right to her secrets."_

_ "Just a peek inside." Jack promised as he stared at the object in his hand. "Would she really mind that much?"_

_ "Yes, she would." Pippa said. "I know she would."_

_ "Fine, I won't open it." Jack sighed out. "Here. Give it back to her."_

_ "Thank you Jack!" Pippa smiled out. "This means a lot to me."_

_ "Yea, well...she better not cause trouble." Jack replied with a deep frown._

_ "Haha, that's your job." Pippe giggled out._

Jack hugged the locket to his heart and drifted off to sleep. He wondered what that memory meant. Did it have to do with what he saw earlier that day? There was so much to think about. So much that played in his mind. He couldn't believe that he forgot all about Pippa's friend. He tried to recall what she had looked like. He couldn't recall much about her, but that she was very kind to his sister. He wondered what happened to her after his death. Was she still kind to his sister?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I want to say thank you to** Jordan** for telling me that by mistake I uploaded chapter one in chapter two. I would have never fixed it if I hadn't been told of the issue. I want to say thank you to **Darthcat**. I loved how I colored the Knights too. It makes it easier to write the fighting scenes with them color coded, and I like the colors. I think it matches them on some level. I want to thank all my readers. It is nice to have people read something I worked hard on. I was working on the outline for this story over a month ago. I was writing Telling North and I felt this story forming in my head. I think that this story will turn out better than my Snow Rose series. Not that I didn't love that series. I did. It was that I wished that I had made it with more fighting and the way it was set up... I felt stuck on how to make new enemies.

Anyway, read, enjoy, and review. I as always don't own the movie, make no money from this story and do this for fun.

* * *

Tessa sat still listening to the sound of water rush past her. She placed her feet into the cold river and placed her light blue heels into her right hand. The water felt cool against her skin. She rested her left hand on her black mini skirt and her right hand behind her. She loved sitting on the riverbed. It was so peaceful. It helped her remember her mother. Her poor mother. It had been 300 years since Tessa had seen her mother. It had been just as long since she had a father. Discord had been so cruel to her that year. The Queen of Chaos almost destroyed poor Tessa. Tessa brushed a tear from her eye. That was the past. She couldn't live there anymore. She needed to move forward.

"Don't tell me your crying again." A voice asked from behind her. Tessa leaned back to see who it was. She turned her head in such a way that made it possible to see down her light blue corset top. She didn't seem to realize that she was giving the boy a show. She was too surprised that he had found her.

Xxx

"Crush!" Bunny called out as he jumped to reach her. She was sitting on a windowpane looking out into the world. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Not now." Crush stated. "I'm working."

"But your just looking out of a window." Bunny had wanted to talk to her about the things she had said to him. She seemed to not be in a chatting mood.

"I am using magic to see far beyond what you can." The Green Knight stated. "I am looking for the Blue Knight. She hasn't come back yet."

"She could be off having fun. With some guy or girl." Bunny rushed out. "I don't judge."

"She doesn't hook up." Crush stated. "She only wants one man and who doesn't want to break his vows. He has once and will again. April knows this and is waiting for that second chance. She wouldn't ruin it."

"Maybe she got her second chance." Bunny felt bad about saying that.

"No, I think that didn't happen." Crush stated. "I think something else happened. There's been a lot of bad rainstorms since last night."

"And that's linked to her?"

"Hm, as I said, I'm working. I'm trying to see if that is the cause."

"Than you want me to go?' Bunny asked. He hoped she said no.

"Please do. I need to focus on the task at hand."

Xxx

"Jack?" She gaped. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the others?"

"I wanted to take a look around." Jack glanced around them. "I've never heard of Cherub Cove before. Had no idea it looked like a piece of Heaven."

"This is one of the places humans get their ideas of an after life from." Tessa stated as she touched her back onto the ground. "My mother used to take me to this river. You'll never guess the name of it?"

"Clear waters? Bliss of Heart?" Jack laughed out. The word Bliss felt like a knife in Tessa's heart. The word haunted her mind. Bliss. Was such a word meant to give her peace?

"It's called the Singing River." Tessa stated in a dead tone. "It's said a special song to those near it when they most need to hear it."

"And what kind of song is that?" Jack asked as he squatted down by the waters edge. He was trying to see what made it different from other rivers. He didn't see anything that remarkable about it.

"I can't tell you." Tessa stated as she glazed at the sky.

"You never heard it." Jack stated as he stood back up.

"No, I have." Tessa said with a sad smile. "It sang to me many, many years ago. I was still very much a child than. It was important that I heard its song at that moment."

"Why was that?" Jack asked as he studied her. She almost looked like she was sleeping.

"Because I would have killed myself had I not heard it." Tessa opened her eyes a little to see how he would react.

"You almost killed yourself?" He asked. But Tessa was pretty and well loved, from the looks of things. Why would she do a thing like that.

"I lost my father, mother, and lover in the course of a month." Tessa stated as she touched her neck. "Can you imagine what it is like to loss everything in such a short time that gave you a reason to live? They haunted my thoughts. I felt like I couldn't breathe at times. I wanted so much to loss all my memories, or to die. I thought that losing my memories was as good as dying. I would have done it... I would have killed myself right here... but I heard the river singing to me." Jack noted the way she told the story. She was used to telling it. She had told it often.

"Was it a nice song?" Jack asked as he turned to look at the water.

"No, it wasn't a nice song." Tessa recalled. "It's very personal in nature. I am told that it sounds different to different people. But not with soul mates. They seem to hear the same song. Or so the stories go."

"I guess that makes sense." Jack said rubbing his neck. 'Cherubs making stories about love."

"I kicked your ass." Tessa stated as she pointed up to Jack. "I think that shows that cherubs think on other things besides love. In fact, cherubs are great fighters as while as lovers. My great grandmother believed that her loving heart made her a great fighter."

Xxx

Yellow-Red Knight stood still. Her hands were raised and her eyes closed. Everyday, if she had the chance, she would do this. She would paint the land with her sand. She opened her yellow eyes. She was one with her sand at that moment. She lifted her hand a little and watched as her sand lifted up into the air. She than focused on making shapes. She wanted to be able to make creatures like Sandy and her father could. She could make one or two, but they could make so many more.

Sandy smiled as he watched her make dancer girls and fairies fly through the sky. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. He wondered if she knew how skilled she was. He frowned as he saw her sand fall to the ground. It didn't seem like she planned for that to happen. He wondered if she was sick or hurt. Flare frowned and than cried out in rage. She kicked the air and cursed loudly.

"I fucking hate you sometimes!" She screamed at her sand. "Ugh, this is pointless!" It was the start of a very long verbal fight with herself. Sandy slowly stepped a way from his viewing place. He could go see other things at that moment.

Xxx

"What was you lover like?" Jack asked as he looked up into the sky. He didn't want her to know what he was thinking. Jack had started to wonder if may he had known Tessa before. He needed to hear if this was true or not. He knew enough about his past to be able to tell if what she said matched his past.

"When I first met him, he was rude and distrustful of me." Tessa said as she sat up. "I don't think he liked me much, but I cared a great deal for him. I thought he was special." Tessa smiled softly as she recalled her youth. "And he was. He could see right through me and I think he knew that I didn't believe in that world, that there was something different about me." Tessa paused. "I didn't know it than, but I was born to be the Red Knight. It was meant for me to take over."

"And the same is with the White Knight and the others?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the Twins have their powers because they were meant to be Knights. Crush was reborn to be a Knight as was Rai. April Showers, she's the Blue Knight, she was reborn too. I have no idea if the White Knight was born the White Knight or was reborn to be the White Knight. Things like that are not clear. Being a Knight is complex. The original Knights were kinda picked for it, but the second Black Knight was reborn to be so. The powers of the Black Knight brought him back to life. He was the first to be reborn for the job. The Green Knight...sorry Crush, she was the first person to be born a Knight. Rai was reborn, but he has picked to be the Yellow Knight. See their was never a Yellow Knight before him." Tessa explained.

"So, to be reborn as a Knight...there has to be a seat for it? If tomorrow you make a...Purple Knight!" Jack yelled out as he thought up a color. "Than you would have to pick a Knight for it."

"Yes, that's just how it works. Unless a person is born to be a Knight. In that case, an Oracle has for seen a Knight and these a seat has been made for that person." Tessa said.

"So, some Oracle foresaw that you would be the Red Knight and seat was made and the power was power into you." Jack wasn't sure he understood how that worked. "It seems like running around. Isn't that the same as being picked to be a Knight. You're still the first."

"I guess you could see it like that." Tessa thought it over. "But picked Knights were the first group. And so everyone since that group is called something else. The Blue-Green, White, Black and Yellow Knight are called the first Knight's of Chaos. I'm in the third version of the group. Rai has been in all versions. Crush only in the second two, but she left the old group before my mother..."

"Your mother was a Knight?" Jack asked.

"God, your like talking to a ghost." Tessa snorted out as she stood by. "Let's go inside."

"Yea..." Jack said in thought. _"Like talking to a ghost."_

Xxx

"North," Tooth asked as she flew to his side. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." North stared out onto the field below. He watched as Tessa hopped to put back on her heels. Jack was laughing at her. It was nice to see that Jack was making friends.

"I am not sure." North stated as he watched Tessa push Jack a way from her. She seemed slightly upset to be laughed at. "I feel sad. I look at Tessa and think how I missed my chance for a child."

"North, you can still have a child." Tooth was shocked to hear that he felt he missed his chance. That wasn't right.

"I once loved a woman more than I have ever loved anyone..." North stated. He seemed to be lost in some far off memory.

"What happened to her?" Tooth asked. "Maybe we can find her."

"I...I don't know..." North stated. "I...don't...know..."

Xxx

"Tooth!" Flash yelled out. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened." He didn't seem that sorry. "I never should have attacked you. I met no harm in my actions."

"Than why did you attack us?" Tooth yelled out. This boy boiled her blood.

"That has nothing to do with what I'm saying." Flash stated.

"If your sorry, than at least attack like it." Tooth yelled out.

"Leave my brother alone!" Flare shouted as she entered the room. "He didn't need to say sorry and if I recall right, your the ones that started it."

"I started nothing when he broke in." Tooth screamed pointing at Flash.

"I didn't ask for Sandy to attack me for no reason, but he did." Flare snapped back. Tessa and Jack entered the hall laughing. Tessa sighed as she saw her team.

"Yea, yea." Tessa rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room. "Flare, shut up. Flash don't be stupid. Tooth, don't start with them. They are easy to set off." Tessa stated as she pushed them all back a bit.

"But she's yelling at my brother." Flare yelled. "He was saying sorry."

"Oh, but he's very bad at saying sorry to strangers." Tessa stated. "Last time he said sorry to someone outside the family, we had a knock out fight. My body hurt for weeks after that. Flash, shame on you. You are promised never to say sorry and cause trouble."

"What the hell!" Flash rolled his eyes. "If it were any man but me, he'd be yelled out for not trying to make things right."

"Alright!" Tessa screamed. "If you don't want to be burned alive, you will shut up and listen. When you say your sorry, you have to act like you mean it or people will get mad. You can't act like you mean it, because your version of acting like you mean it is shutting down all feelings to say it."

"She has a point." Crush said from the ceiling. She was sitting on a high windowpane. "You do do that. And you were like that."

"I tried to. Does that matter?" Flash asked.

"No!" The three female knights screamed in one voice.

"Where's April?" Flash asked as he looked about the room. "She'll side with me."

"She's missing." Crush stated as she jumped down. "I spent all morning looking for her. I found nothing. A heavy spell makes be hiding her or she must be at the center of one of the rainstorms."

"But she is alive?" Rai asked as walked into the room followed by Sandy.

"From what I could tell," Crush stared into the Yellow Knight's eyes. "I see no sign of her death."

"We should still count her as gone from battle." Flare stated. "If we can't find her, the Black Knight must have done something."

"I agree." Flash added. "She would have come home by now. She hates not knowing here Tessa is."

"Hm, should we look for her?" North asked as he thought it over. "But were to start?"

"No, we can't go off looking for her." Flash stated. "That would be a bad idea."

"How can you be so heartless? She's your friend." Tooth remarked as she pushed the Black-White Knight back.

"I'm thinking that she's a trap meant to harm us all." He spat back.

"I second that thought." Crush sighed out as she crossed her arms. "It would be unwise to split up to find her when we don't know where she is. It is also a waste of time."

"Rai? What do you say?" Tessa asked as she turned to face him. He was gone and so was Jack. "Now, where did they run off to?" She asked Sandy. The Sandman shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't seen anything.

Xxx

"I would like to see your staff." Rai said pulling Jack along with him.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You died and come back to life." Rai stated as he took the staff. He looked it over and than handed it back.

"Yes," Jack said as he looked at his staff. "You think that I'm the knight your looking for?"

"I have no idea." Rai answered honestly. "There are tests, and times when that power can awaken. I know a man that will be able to tell me for sure."

"And I'll have to meet with him?" Jack asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Rai said. "But I doubt it."

"What did not staff tell you?" Jack asked.

"That your someone to have around." Rai smiled. "And that I should give you this." Rai handed the boy a small white stone.

"What is it?" Jack eyed the thing as he took it.

"A Travelers Blessing stone." Rai smirked. "There's only one of these in the world. There use to be more, but that's the last one. I want you to hold onto it for a while. Only for a while though, I need to return it later."

"Why are you giving it to me than?" Jack asked.

"I think you need it more." Rai smiled warmly. "Just don't tell anyone that you have it."

"They wouldn't like it?" Jack asked as he eyed the stone once more.

"Something like that." Rai laughed. "Look, don't think much on this. That stone will just make sure you get home in one piece. Cherubs used to give them to their lovers. It's an outdated practices. No one uses them anymore and the magic to make them is gone. I'm giving it to you because I want you to get home safe...where or whatever you call home is..."

"Why do you care if I get home safe?" Jack didn't understand why he was important.

"Because I knew you once. Long ago, I saw you and the effect you had on those around you." Rai seemed sad. "I think it would do my team well to have you around."

"So, this is about me than?"

"No, it is about you." Rai started to leave. "It;s just not something easily put into words."

Xxx

The woman in the glass coffin smiled as black gloved fingertips ran across her glass. She seemed happy for the moment. The hand stopped and tapped on the glass. The smile faded from her face. All the joy left her face, her chest rose slightly in panic, but soon stilled once more. The man left through the shadows. He doubted that anyone would know that he had stopped by.

Xxx

Tessa stood tall on the balcony overlooking the Singing River. It had been voted four Knights to one not to look for the Blue Knight. She hated herself for voting against finding April, but it had been a bad idea. Flash seemed deeply hurt by the vote. The Guardians had seemed disgusted with them. North had seemed to look at her as if he thought her better than this.

"You thinking the vote over?" Jack asked as he flew in front of her. He landed on the balcony edge and sat down with his leg hanging off.

"She was a close friend." Tessa stated coldly. "Of course I would be thinking it over." Tessa turned her back on the setting sun and on Jack.

"But you voted on not fining her?" Jack stared at her back as he wondered what she could be thinking.

"There is a difference between voting against doing something, and wanting to do it." Tessa sighed out as she pulled at her pink hair. "I want to look for her, but I knew it's a trap at best. Going to find her... it would be sending my friends to possible death."

"I guess I see your point." Jack stood up and moved to hold her. The Red Knight froze. She had not thought he would do that. She cocked her head back to look into his eyes.

"Why is that you always seem to find me alone?" Tessa whispered softly. "Why is it that your always so close by?"

Jack didn't know how to answer the questions. He couldn't explain it himself. Instead, he pushed her head into his chest and held her tighter. He knew deep in his heart that Tessa wanted to cry. He knew that she was trying to be brave and strong in front of him. He just wanted her to know that she didn't have to be. After a few moment, Tessa pushed him back with a sad smile.

"I'm going to bed." She sighed out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jack replied with a small wave as she turned to leave him alone in the dark. He couldn't help but think that she shouldn't always act so strong. She shouldn't be afraid let someone in.

* * *

END NOTE: So, I have to say that I wrote the Jack and Tessa by the riverside in one long shot. I hadn't planned on them spending more than a few moments there, but it took a life of it's own and it turned into over a page. In turn when I started writing about the others, it felt kind of weak. I had to move things around to give the Tessa/Jack moment could turn into moments. I have no idea why I keep writing so much centered around them. My notes for this story give all events like a line and somehow that turns into long scenes with them. Over all, I feel happy with how it came out. Next chapter will have more action, I promise. -Bloody Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Chapter 6 of the on going story. Please give feed back. As always, don't know.

* * *

Flare thought she heard a noise in her room. Her sand stilled its turner as she slowly opened her eyes. Flare pushed her sand off her bed and sleep moved it back so that she could stand on the floor. She looked about the room and saw that her room seemed untouched. Funny, she was sure that she heard something. Flare stepped lightly around her room. She could feel that something was not right.

Flare felt someone watching her. She was about to call out to her brother. She didn't find his joke funny. To her horror, a black gloved hand covered her mouth. The Yellow-Red Knight screamed against the hand. She called her sand to her and tried to toss him off. He grabbed her arm and when her sand throw him, it throw her too. The sand throw them across the room and he used her to soften the impact with the ground.

Flare cried out in pain. The Black Knight quickly broke her jaw in order to make sure she couldn't scream. Tears dripped down Flare's face. That had hurt her a great deal. Her sand came rushing towards her and flooded with such forces that it through the Black Knight backwards. Flare called her sand to her and formed a small creature. It was noticeable different from the rest of her sand. She sent it towards Whisper, who had been blocking the door. He easily dodged the creature, and her sand animal ran out of the room down the hall.

Flare pulled herself up. She may as well put up a fight before he took her. She would make sure that she went down fighting. Another less would bring shame to her family.

Xxx

Tessa stood in a darken hallway. She felt slightly cold. That was understandable. She was wearing almost nothing. She walked forward and felt a strong wind trying to push her back. Her thigh high light blue nightgown blow up a bit. She wondered why she had come there. She wanted to run a way. Her legs moved her onwards than as her mind screamed out her to do the smart thing.

Tessa felt a hand touch the back of her neck. She wanted to turn around and see who it was, but she couldn't. Her body wasn't doing what she told it to. It was as if someone else was controlling it. She panicked as she was pushed onto the ground. She tried to reach out of help, but all she could find were corpses. The Red Knight screamed in horror.

Everything seemed to be changing around her. Tessa saw the Blue Knight laying on the ground. She looked like she had been through hell. Tessa was able to rush forward, but before she could reach April something grabbed her. Tessa stared at the ground to see hands pulling her down. They were ripping her skin off. The Blue Knight rolled her head over and whispered something softly. Tessa fell bit by bit down into the growing hole of darkness.

She opened her eyes to find herself chained by. The Black Knight was standing before her. He seemed to be smiling at her. Tessa felt fear snake its way through her body. She wanted to hide. She felt so helpless. Discord watched with sad eyes as she hugged the sleeping forms of Flare and Flash. Discord slowly left the room. Out of fear, Tessa begged Discord not to leave her. The Black Knight took a red hot iron and touched it against her skin. Tessa screamed as loud as she could. She wanted to run a way. She needed to run a way. She needed to get a way.

Xxx

Tessa shout out of her bed and pushed her way through the doors. She slipped on the floor as she screamed over and over again. She was begging for help. She couldn't see the white marble floors. She couldn't see that it had been a dream. She could only feel the touch of death that filled the air. She ran and ran until she hit a wall. She downed to her knees and sobbed.

Tessa hadn't hit a wall. She had ran into North. She had woke the Knights and the Guardians. She hadn't known that she had been screaming that loud. She didn't know what was going on. She felt dizzy and sick. She turned her head and throw up. It hurt her chest as it came out. Her body shook as she choked to get it out.

"Tessa!" Crush called out as she raced towards her friend. Crush had her hair down covering her naked breasts. She had only a green thong on. This seemed to bother North as he turned his eyes towards anywhere else.

Xxx

The blonde woman slept soundly in her glass coffin. Little had changed with her. It seemed as if she had never moved before. She looked as if she was made of stone. A small crack started to form at the edge of her coffin. It was so slight that many would miss it. Everything else, stayed the same.

Xxx

"What's going on?" Flash asked as he opened his door. "I was having such a good dream." He pulled up his black and white boxers. "Fuck! What happened to her?"

"Is she okay?" Tooth asked as she flew into the scene.

"What's up mate?" Bunny asked rubbing his eyes. He blushed slightly at the sight of Crush and covered Sandy's eyes. "Best not see that mate. May be too much for you."

"Who was screaming?" Rai questioned as he tied a towel around himself.

"Tessa." Crush went to hug the girl close to her. "What happened?"

"I...I...had...had...a...nightmare..." Tessa felt so cold.

"What happened in this nightmare?" Rai inquired with wide eyes.

"That's not important." Tooth stated.

"Hush." Crush snapped at Tooth. "You do not know what is important and what is not."

"I mean it was just a nightmare." Tooth laughed off.

"Hey," Jack said as he pulled up his pants. He had been sleeping naked. It had taken him a bit of time to find his pants in the panic. "What's going on?"

"Tessa had a nightmare." Bunnymund sighed out. "Let's go back to bed."

"Wait!" Tessa screamed out. "No! No! The Black Knight! He's coming! He's coming!" She screamed out in fear. "We need to go."

"Tessa, relax and explain your dream." Crush soothed out. "Where is Flare? She could be of help."

"My guess sleeping." North stated. "You think this is the work of Pitch?"

"Tell us your dream." Rai stated as he pulled Crush a way from Tessa.

"I saw the Black Knight and Discord...The Blue Knight was alive and left in a forest. The Black Knight was hurting me...and...and Discord had the Twins. They were sleeping. She was watching over them."

"It's odd." Flash stated.

"Yes," Crush agreed as she turned to face the discretion of Flare's room. "She's the lightest sleeper."

"And she hasn't come out yet." Rai eyed the group.

"Flare!" Flash screamed out as he pushed through the crowd. "Flare!" He pushed Jack onto the ground and ran towards his sister's room.

Rai pulled Tessa onto her feet and forced her to run with him. Tessa was like a doll doing as was told. The rest of the group followed behind.

Xxx

"Aaaa." Crush yelled out as she fell onto her knees. There was a dead bear in front of the yellow and red door. "My Star." She cried out as she hugged its head in her arms. "My Star!"

"Flare?" Flash cried out telling to keep from freaking out. He pushed open her door and saw that she wasn't there. "Flare?"

Tessa stood against the wall. She seemed empty.

"What's going on?" North asked. "Where is she? The Black Knight took her? Where than?"

"To Discord!" Rai breathed in the words. He was enraged by the sight.

"That bitch!" Crush sobbed out. "She took my bear."

"She took my sister!" Flash screamed pulling at his hair.

"It's not like she'd kill her daughter!" Crush spat out. "I raised my bears from cubs. They were like my children." She whispered. "Look at Star... I can't never save her coat." The bear had been ripped to pieces.

"Ugh!" Flash cried out. "We have to go." He rushed out. "We have to save Flare. We can't let her stay there."

"We can't just leave." Rai stated.

"Why not?" Crush yelled out. "It's not safe here. He was able to get in."

"I can see that." Rai snapped. "Tessa? Tessa? Where are you going?" Tessa was slowly walking down the hallway. She seemed to be half asleep.

Xxx

Tessa stood looking into the darkness. She tossed something into the shadows and watched as it disappeared. She blinked a few times, before turning around. She hoped that it would be enough to get the help she wanted, no needed

Xxx

"Who the hell cares?" Flash screamed. "She can go fuck herself!"

"Listen to you." North break in. "They are using this to break you a part. Don't let them-"

"Shut up!" Flash spat out. "No one likes you. In fact, we all hate having you here. The bunny is more fun than you."

"Flash!" Tooth shouted. "That's enough."

"No, I'm just getting started." Flash laughed out. "Mrs. Tooth Fairy. Ha, you almost killed my sister and we have to open our arms and welcome you. And the rabbit! The Rabbit! Why is he here? Because Crush wants to Fuck him! Ha, like he would ever touch her. Why would he want-" Crush slapped him across the face.

"That is enough." She hissed out. "I can sleep with who I like and my past is my own."

"No, let him finish." Rai huffed out. "You forgot Sandy and Jack."

"Forget this." Flash hissed as he rubbed his face. "If you won't go, I'll go alone."

"That's a foolish course of action." Rai pointed out.

"I don't care." Flash spat out as he started to run off. His Knight's uniform formed on his body as he turned right.

"He will be caught if we leave him." Crush whispered. "And it isn't safe here... Maybe we should go with him. We should go to the Realm of Chaos."

"I agree." Tessa stated. She seemed to have come back to life. "We need to take the fight to her." Everyone's eyes went wide. When had she returned?

"No, that place would drive us mad and weaken us more." Rai explained shaking his head.

"It's not much better here." Bunny stated.

"Listen to reason." Tessa nodded her head. "Everyone thinks staying here is a bad idea."

"I said no!" He screamed.

"Well, you can't keep me here." Tessa snapped.

"You will follow my orders or your mother will die." Rai hissed out."You will behave and do as your told."

"You can not order her around." North rushed out. "She is no child nor is she a salve."

"If you harm my mother, I'll leave." Tessa bit back. "I'll leave and never come back. I'll walk out of here and you'll never see me again. I don't need to be a Knight. But you, you all need me." Tessa screamed out. Tessa stormed out of the room.

"I hope you recall who hold the power over her mother's life." Crush stated as she snaked her way to stand in front of Rai. "It is not you, but me." She spat out. "It is my magic that keeps her alive. I can snap my fingers and end her. That is not something you have in your power. And you can not order me to retract my magic."

"What are you talking about?" Tooth questioned.

"Who is this woman that you are threatening to kill?" North asked in awe at the ease to which Crush talked about killing someone.

"Jack," Crush relaxed slightly. "Are you well? Have you healed your wounds?"

"Yes," Jack nodded his head. "I feel fine now."

"Good, that means Tessa is fine too." Crush smiled. "I too don't need to be a Knight. But you...you need me to be a Knight." With that Crush left to get dressed.

"So, what you'll leave our quest?" Rai asked amazed that his team was coming undone.

"You don't have much people skills do you?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"And how can you all just stand there! They are all rushing towards their deaths!"

"Like you gave them much of a choice." Bunny rolled his eyes. "You told Flash to forget about his sister. You told Tessa you'd kill her mother and I have no idea what that was with Crush."

Sandy tugged at Jacks arm. He wanted to speak to him. Jack nodded that he would follow.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you." Rai stated as he raised his chest. "You are all children compared to me."

"Well, I thought Flash was rude, but your way worse. I'd have left too." Tooth frowned as she said those words.

Xxx

"So, what is it that you wanted to say?" Jack asked as Sandy pulled him towards Tessa's room.

Sandy put his hands to his face. He was signing to Jack that it dealt with sleep. Jack nodded that he understood.

"Something to do with sleep?" Jack stated to be sure. Sandy nodded.

Sandy showed an image of a picture book and flipped through it.

"You need me to look through a book?" Jack asked. Sandy shook his head. "It's a kind of book." Sandy showed a camera and it flashing. He showed the book again. "Oh, a photo book." Sandy nodded. He did the sign of sleeping and the photo book in a dream bubble. "Dreaming memories? Your saying that Tessa's dreaming memories?" Sandy shook his head. "Not Tessa." Sandy nodded his head. He pointed at Jack. "Me?" Sandy nodded his head. "I'm dreaming memories." Sandy nodded his head. "I've been dreaming memories." Jack stated to himself. "I thought that they were tricks or wishful thinking."

Jack grabbed his head as he thought about the visions he had been having. He recalled feeling mixed emotions. Sometimes he felt a deep love that crushed his heart with the weight of it. Other times, he felt so unsure of himself. Sandy tried to say more to Jack, but the winter spirit just walked a way. He had too much to think about.

Xxx

Bunny walked down the hallway towards Crush's room. He had to past Tessa's room in order to so. He wondered if he should stop by and check on her. He paused outside her door. There was some kind of black mark on the floor. He bent down to get a closer look. He touched the black mark and picked up the dirt that made it. He let the dirt slide through his fingers and found that it was sand, black sand.

Bunny dusted his hands clean as he stood up. What was black sand doing outside her door?

* * *

End Note: What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Who is the woman in the glass coffin? What's happening to Jack? When will Pitch be back in? What's the story with Discord? Who saw Flash and Flare's parentage? What were Tessa, Rai, and Crush talking about? I'll answer one question from this list and possibly one of yours, if you ask. Pitch will be in the next chapter. See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: So, I got my copy of ROTG today. Very pleased by that. I think that I disliked this chapter a lot. It was very hard to write and I had to rework it a number of times. I had an idea of a squeal and had to set up elements in this fic to make way for that one, if I end up doing it. If that wasn't bad enough, the chapter wanted to part from how the story should be going. I had to pull it back in. Anyway, I hope that the next chapter should be out faster. I wrote Dark Imagination, a short that deals between chapters 5 and 6, as a one-shot that may become a two-shot. I think that I will add another chapter of two as add on's so that the story can stay teen rated. There will be a lot of sex elements in those chapters

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review. I feel like I could really use a review. Feeling sad no one is writing anything. Is it that bad? Well, either way here's the next chapter

* * *

When the dawn came, Tessa slowly slid out of her room. She was sure that the others were busy and wouldn't notice her. If he answered her message, he would be waiting for her soon. Tessa had learned from her mother that when you felt fear you needed to make a plan that will remove that fear. Tessa feared the Black Knight more than anything else. She only knew one person that could ease her fear and a planned formed before she knew it. Tessa hurried down the hall. She pulled up her red hood as she rushed out. When doing Knight business, Knight's always wore their Knight's uniform.

Bunny stopped as he walked around the building. He stared as Tessa rushed down a hallway below him. She seemed to be trying to hide something. What was the girl up? Did this have anything to do with the black sand? Bunny wondered if he should tell the others or follow. Bunny turned his head to glance at Crush. She seemed to be trying not to tell Rai. The two were having another fight.

"Well, let's see where the firecracker is going than?" Bunny stated to himself as he jumped down.

Xxx

"I know that it was wrong to ask you to come." Bunny heard Tessa say as she pulled down her hood. He was confused. She was talking but no one was there.

"I understand why you felt you had to." A voice from the shadows said. Bunny's eyes went wide. He knew that voice well. Why would Tessa be talking to him.

"I have missed you greatly." Tessa sounded sad. "It is hard to be parted from someone so close to my heart. I wish you would let me come see you more."

"You know that it is not safe for you." The voice in the shadows weakly replied.

"It is not safe for me either way." Tessa huffed out. "I hate the life that was forced onto me."

"Tessa..."

"You know what I am going to ask of you." Tessa said as she straightened herself. She would not cry. "I need you to do this. Show me that in your heart you love me. Show me that my love for you is not wasted."

Bunny frowned as he ran off to tell the others.

Xxx

Discord leaned forward to brush strains of hair out of her daughter's face. Flare looked so peaceful resting. Discord believed that there was no place safer than the land of dreams and fantasy. It had been her favorite place as a child. Her dreams and books had been a pleasure for her. That was why Discord loved the twins powers. They could make dreams and fantasy come to life. Everything Discord ever wanted as a child could come so easily to the two laying before her.

Discord closed her eyes as she smiled. She kissed the girl's forehead and moved to kiss the boy's. "Soon you will be my children once more." She opened her eyes to stare at her babies. She had missed them so much. "Soon...we will be together again."

Xxx

Crush tossed her bags onto the floor. Rai stared at her as a bear walked in behind her. Her hated her bears. They bothered him. They left fur everywhere and always tried to attack him when ever he got too close to Crush. Rai wondered if Bunnymund would cause that reaction too, or if it was only human males that brought out the worst in her pets. The question was answered as Bunny almost slammed into Crush.

Crush's bear roared loudly and tried to bite the rabbit. Crush rushed to push Bunny back and gripped the bear's mouth closed. She was forcing the bear to relax. The bear would not have it. In its mind, his mother had almost been attacked. Rai smiled at the sight.

"I guess it doesn't matter to the bears." Rai chuckled. "I don't feel as bad."

"Uh? What is that thing doing in here? It almost ate me!" Bunny yelled out. His heart was racing.

"This _thing_ is Dust." Crush hissed out. She hated it when people acted like her bears were nothing. They meant the world to her. "And he is like a son to me. I raised him from a cub. He would not have harmed you, if you had been careful." Crush smoothed her bear down. Her eyes never left Dust. The bear seemed to relax as Crush let go of its jaw.

"By careful, she means that you can't touch her ever unless she gives you the clear." Rai stated as he picked up a book and sat down. "If you were a female, it would've let you be."

"That's a strange thing to teach a bear." Bunny stated as he stared at Crush and her _pet_.

"Oh, he doesn't know." Rai seemed shocked. "That explains a lot."

"Does it?" Crush questioned with a raised brow. "And what does it explain?"

"Why he seemed hurt that you aren't showing signs of affection." Rai glanced at Bunny. "But aside from that, you seemed to have something to say."

"I do..." Bunny wanted to get back on the topic of Crush. What didn't he know?

"And what is it?" Crush seemed in no mood to be waiting.

"I saw Tessa talking to Pitch." Bunny felt odd as he watched strange looks appear in the eyes of Crush and Rai. They did not seem to be having the reaction he thought they would have.

"You saw what?" Tooth screamed out. "Are you sure?" She raced into the room panicking.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bunny nodded to confirm.

"Did you see him?" Crush asked as she patted her bear.

"He was in the shadows, but I could hear his voice."

"What did he say?" Rai seemed to be overly kin to hear that bit.

"It was more what she said. She seemed to want him to do something. Told him that if he loved her, like he said he did, he had to act like it." Bunny stressed the word love. "She's working with him."

Jack stood still as he listened to what his friend was saying. That didn't seem right. It couldn't be right. Jack stood outside the room trying to gain the strength to go in.

"Are you sure?" North asked as he thought it over.

"You should have heard the way she spoke to him. They know each other very well. Too friendly, but be just a passing thing." Bunny replied.

"But what did Pitch say?" Crush yelled out. She was growing tired of the focus on Tessa.

"Did he say he would do as she asked?" Rai was dying to know.

"I have no idea. But listen when Tessa gets back, she has to go." Bunny stated.

"Yes," Rai agreed. "We all have to go."

"That's what I've been saying." Crush threw her hands in the air. "I told you last night that we should leave."

"I know what you said." Rai snapped.

"Than learn from this."

"I don't think you guys understand what you were told." Tooth kindly explained. "Tessa and Pitch are working together. She can't be trusted."

"You can't be trusted." Crush bit back. "Tessa has always had my back and that is the case now."

"She was with Pitch!" Bunny shouted in horror. He couldn't believe that Rai and Crush didn't seem to care.

"I trust her!"

Crush was shocked to hear those words. They hadn't left her mouth nor that of the Yellow Knight. She turned her head to the left to see Jack standing in the doorway. He seemed rather upset. Crush felt a small bit of pride build up in her towards the boy. She was growing to like him. She wondered how Rai felt about this winter spirit.

"You what?" North had to hear that one more time.

"I said I trust her." Jack repeated. He straightened his back a little as the words came out.

"But she was talking to Pitch and they were friendly." Tooth pointed out.

"And Pitch talked to me a lot." Jack pointed out that fact. "He's easy to get a long with at times."

Crush bit the inside of her lip. She didn't want to say anything. Rai seemed to not care.

"We are going to the Realm of Chaos with _Tessa_ either way." Rai seemed firm on that matter.

Tessa slowly entered the room. She glanced around taken back by the heavy mood in the air. She wondered what she had missed. Tessa brushed a few bits of hair out of her face and glanced around one more time.

"Have I missed something?" Tessa asked in innocence.

"Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong." Bunny yelled out.

"Uh?" Tessa felt even more confused.

"We know you saw Pitch." Tooth whispered softly. "How could you?"

"I-" Tessa tried to think of what to say. "Have no idea what you are talking about." Tessa chuckled with a smirk. "Did someone hit their head or something?"

"I know what I saw." Bunny shouted.

"I don't think you do." Tessa replied. Her hips swayed back and forth as she walked down the small set of stairs. "And for that matter I don't care what you think you saw."

"How dare you?" Bunny's eye twitched.

"How dare you?" Tessa snapped. "This is my home and you're trying to make me seem like the bad guy."

"Because you are!" Tooth yelled out as loud as she could. "You think because your pretty and powerful that you can say and do as you please! Well, you can't! You have no right to! People will get hurt by your actions! Stop being a selfish bitch!" Tooth seemed surpised that she had said that, more so than anyone else. Tessa seemed taken back by the fairy's words. It seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Tessa..." Crush slowly called out. Tessa started to back a way. She was in deep thought. "Tessa." Crush repeated as she stepped forward. Rai seemed unable to move. "Tessa." Crush wondered if the young cherub could hear her. Tessa blinked a few times, but didn't say a word. She didn't even move.

"Tessa." Rai whispered. As he went to touch her, "What Tooth said-"

Tessa seemed to have regained the ability to move. She ran out of the room at a great speed. Crush went to follow, but Rai grabbed her by the waist. The bear, Dust, roared as a warning. The Yellow Knight understood and let the Green Knight go. He didn't need to be told twice.

"How could you say that?" Crush whispered softly. "How could you say that to her?"

"Crush, she doesn't know Tessa." Rai explained.

"That's the point!" Crush shouted. "They don't know her or any of us. Yet, that bitch had the nerve to call our Tessa selfish."

"She lost her parents and her lover in the same month." Jack stated as he thought about the Tessa he had seen. "She seemed ready to throw it all a way, but something kept her here. Something important. It had to be something outside of herself. There doesn't seem like there is any personal reason for her to stay."

"Yes," Rai nodded in thought. "There are reasons outside of herself that keep her going, but they are very personal."

"She lost her parents?" North asked in awe. He hadn't known that. It seemed like very few did.

"In a way," Crush replied as she closed her eyes. "Her mother is in a coma, and her father..."

"Not able to be around." Rai finsihed. "Tessa would never hurt us, because she has no other family. We're all she has."

"I'm going to go find her." Jack stated as he walked out of the room.

"I hope that she isn't too hurt."

Xxx

Tessa couldn't breath. Her whole body felt like shutting down. What was she doing? What had she been thinking? Her actions could create a war if she wasn't careful. Her grandfather was just waiting for a reason to start a war. Tessa had unknowingly set herself onto a path that would have brought that war.

Tessa touched her neck. In times of stress, she used to grab her necklace for comfort. It was in that moment that she recalled that it was gone. She wondered if she should start wearing her mother's old necklace, but too could cause a war. It seemed that even out here she was still in a cage. Selfish. Thinking of being in a cage was selfish. She should be dutiful and place a smile on her face. It was just hard to keep doing so.

The pink haired cherub realized that she had stopped running only when she heard the sound of snapping brunches behind her. She whirled around thinking she would see Jack, but that was not the case. Out of reflex she reached for her sword, she cursed when she recalled that she never took it with her. She had trusted Pitch and thought that there was no point in bring a weapon. This was not a fight she could win, but it was a fight she could do some damage.

Xxx

Jack watched frozen as he saw Tessa set fire to her surroundings. What was she doing? She was going to burn down the whole forest at this rate. Jack rushed to ice over some of the flames only for Tessa to blast him. She seemed worried about what Jack just did. She glanced around full of fear. Jack knitted his brows in confusion. What was going on? The winter spirit glazed at different areas, but saw nothing.

"Look out!" Tessa screamed as she shot out a fire blast. The shadows seemed to be alive. One of them almost hit him. Oh, that was why Tessa had made a ring of fire. The shadows seemed to be bothered by the fire. Jack smiled at how clever she had been. Too bad that he had made an opening.

"Pitch is attacking." Jack huffed out. "Guess he isn't your friend."

"It's not Pitch." Tessa remarked as she tried to spot were the shadows would attack from. "It's the Black Knight. He can control shadows."

"Like Pitch?" Jack wondered why the Black Knight and Pitch would have the same powers.

"No! Pitch can work with fear, which happens to live in the shadows. The Black Knight can control shadows." Tessa tried to breath. "I wish Rai would have said something. This is something I should have been told."

"Hey, leave that talk for when you see him." Jack remarked as a shadow tried to attack them.

"If I live..." Tessa seemed to be doubting her skills. Jack wondered why. She had the power and the skills. What about this task made her scared to fight back?

_"Fear and shadows seem to go hand in hand, but that isn't the case." A white haired man stated as he helped Jack to his feet. Jack wondered why the man was there. Had he been looking for the boy?_

_ "I'm sorry." Jack stated in confusion._

_ "You are young." The white haired man smiled. "Just turned five, right?"_

_ "Yes," Jack rubbed his arms. It was so cold out. He should have brought a coat. He forgot that winter was a cold season._

_ "You are scared because it was dark." The man went on. "But that should not be the case. If you fear the shadows, you won't be able to move. You are not far from home, did you stay here because it was dark?"_

_ "Yes," The boy nodded as he thought it over._

_ "Just over there is your home," The white hair man pointed. "Walk that way and you'll be home. Tell your mother that Winter has come to visit and keep his promise."_

_ "But can't see she that?"_

_ "Just tell her." The white haired man stated._

"Tessa?" Jack asked as he thought about the nature of shadows and fear. "Is that fear I see?" He was teasing her. It seemed that it helped her feel better.

"Shut up!" Tessa hissed out. "Can't you feel it? The power he has?"

"No," Jack couldn't feel anything.

"I wish I was so lucky." Tessa whispered. "It feels overpowering."

Xxx

"I tire of these games." The Black Knight stated as he stepped into the light. The shadows seemed to scream out in pain as they covered the flames. The Black Knight was able to put out the fires. Tessa had the misfortune of locking eyes with the dark being. She seemed to be frozen by some spell. She couldn't breath. Her head felt heavy. 'Something was wrong' she thought to herself as she dropped to her knees and slowly passed out.

Shadows pulled her body towards the Black Knight. The man in all black smirked at the sight of Tessa helpless before him. He reached out to touch her. Jack felt outraged. Without knowing what he was doing, he set out a heavy ice storm. It shocked the Black Knight enough to release Tessa.

"Uh?" The Black Knight eyed Jack. It was as if he was seeing inside the ice being. "I need to rethink..." The Black Knight seemed to be in a deep thought. He stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"Tessa?" Jack called as he rushed to the cherubs side. "Tessa?" He shook her a bit. She wasn't waking up. He would have to carry her.

Xxx

"It was a mistake to let him go after her." Bunnymund remarked as he waited for Jack.

"Relax," Rai sighed out as he double checked his pack. "Once they come back, you can take your friend and go."

"Are you sure about going to this Realm of Chaos?" Tooth asked.

"We have to get the twins back." Crush stated as she smiled at her bear. "If they are turned evil, you will have more to worry about than Pitch's bad dreams." Crush tossed a ball for her pet to chase after.

"If the boy is not back soon, you may need to send the bear." Rai seemed unhappy about that. "Dust can find the girl, but I am unsure about the boy."

"My bear can find him." Crush replied as Dust came back with the ball. She rubbed the bear's chain. "I trained him for that task. It is part of my job..."

"Hm, has that boy been-" Rai wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"I want what you want." Crush stated as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny yelled out. "What has any of this got to do with the fact that Tessa could've killed Jack by now?"

The door slammed opened. Jack gasped for air. He was having trouble keep Tessa from falling out of his arms. Crush blinked a few times at the sight. It looked kind of sweet to see the boy holding Tessa.

"I better take her." Rai smirked as he took Tessa from Jack.

"What happened?" Tooth questioned as she glazed down at Tessa. Rai sat the pink haired cherub down.

"You have to heal her." Jack stated as he ran a hand through his hair. "One moment she seemed fine fighting the Black Knight and the next-"

"Wait, you fought the Black Knight!" Bunny was in awe. "What was that like?"

"I found Tessa trying to keep him back." Jack recalled how scared she seemed.

"Tessa... she would have used her flames to keep him back." Rai stated.

"That doesn't make sense. It would be better to use the shadows to hide." Crush thought out loud.

"He can control shadows." Jack rushed out.

"Oh, poor Flash!" Crush cried out as she understood what that meant. "He must have been taken within moments of leaving. He didn't even have a chance."

"Hmm," Rai seemed to be thinking of other things. "She must have past out due to using all her strength."

"Just another thing that's all your fault." Crush hissed out to Tooth.

"That's enough." Tessa whispered as she woke up. "Don't blame her for speaking the truth." Tessa glanced around the room. She hated being treated like a helpless flower. She stood up and straightened her top.

"Tessa!" Jack pushed her back into the chair. "You should rest.

Tessa seemed upset by the action. She took hold of his hand and twisted his arm as she stood up. She let go of his arm after pushing him a way. Crush covered her face with her right hand and sighed in pain Tooth's name, Rai seemed to find the reaction funny.

"It seems that you recall who you are and who he is." Rai chuckled. "Shame the show had to end." Rai smiled at Tessa and winked. The pink haired cherub seemed disgusted.

"You knew what was happening to me and did nothing." Tessa hissed. "I thought you cared." Tears formed in her eyes. She seemed to be heartbroken. "I thought that you were better than Crush. That you had a heart."

"Snowflake," Crush smiled out. "You know what our kind says about love."

"Love," Tessa sighed out. "is more than just happiness. Love is the ability to stood against others, to fight endless battles, to keep moving when there doesn't seem to be a way. Love is not good nor is it evil. Love just is." She paused to take a breath. "And sometimes, showing the greatest love, can mean bringing the greatest pain."

"And in the greatest pain you can find the greatest love." Crush stated with a tight smile. "Love of self." The room seemed still after those words. Only three people understood what had just happened.

"Okay..." North seemed unsure to else to say.

"I want to go to the Realm of Chaos." Tessa couldn't look at anyone. "I need to go there. I need to. I won't let her take this last thing from me as easily as she took everything else."

"That's good because you were going either way." Rai popped in.

"No one wants you here right now." Crush smiled out. "Your the ass that almost killed the best person in this room."

"No, I Sandy is very much okay." Rai said as he stood up. Crush gave him a look that stated she didn't fine him funny.

"Tessa, don't stay to long near Tooth. She could try to kill you." Crush whispered as she hugged the pink haired cherub. Rai nodded as he started to walk a way. He took steps down a long hallway that appeared from nowhere. Rai walked backwards a few steps and pulled Jack to follow him. Sandy followed unsure what the two were up to.

"I don't think that she would. Not here at least." Tessa joked.

"Why is it that you think I would do that?" Tooth whined out.

"Oh, cause the last time you were near cherubs you attacked them. It was a number of times." Crush explained. "I think it has to do with how you made your fairies. You used teeth from Princess Bliss. It could be that your attacking out of inner fear."

"I thought mother was younger than Tooth." Tessa seemed to believe that very strongly.

"Mother?" North seemed to be highly interested in what Tessa's mother was like.

"No, your mother lies about her age. Well, lied about it. She's only a little younger than me." Crush smiled. Bunny eyed Crush wondering how old could she possible be.

"Well, that mean that your like Cupid's age than." Tessa was tracing back her family tree.

"Yes..." Crush sighed out. "Stop thinking about the numbers. It makes me feel old. And I hate for them to understand how old I am." She hoped that Bunnymund hadn't been able to figure out her age. She was the oldest one in the room for a reason.

"Wait, my fairies were made from your mother's teeth?" Tooth's eyes were wide. "Those were who they belonged to...if she every asked she them back..." Horror flowed through the body of the fairy. This meant that...

"Than by rights, you would loss your fairies if she asked for them back." Tessa finished. "You couldn't know which cherub owned the teeth. You most likely could sense that they were cherub teeth. Is that why Tooth is banned from taking our teeth?"

"That ban was made before Tooth was born. But the same reason holds than for why now she can't have them." Crush stated with a smile, "But you are very clever. Not many recall that our teeth are banned from being taken by her. They think she only takes human teeth."

"That is not the case?" North asked in a way that sounded almost as if he knew the answer.

"No, I take other teeth too. But there are a few beings that I can't take teeth from. Cherubs are one of them. I never knew why until now." Tooth stated in awe. "What do you do with your teeth than?"

"We bury them in the ground and use them to grow fire blossom trees." Tessa beamed. "They are the best to eat, but the trees die out super fast without given new teeth."

"You eat a flower that's, what, on fire?" Bunny wondered to the group.

"It seems odd to you, but to our kind it is a treat." Crush frowned as she recalled that she was in a room full of people. She had not meant to show this side of her. Crush felt oddly naked now. It was funny because she never cared about being naked in front of people. Her eyes locked with Bunny's and she understood, slightly, why it bothered her.

"You forgot for a moment." Tessa smirked. "That's a good thing."

"Only to you." Crush stated as she snapped her eyes at all the faces that had seen her. It had felt wrong. Too many had pushed there way in. "Only to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry for taking so long. Things came up. Enjoy.

* * *

"Jack, walk with me for a bit." Rai whispered as he pulled Jack a way from the group. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Jack whispered back.

"About you and our group." Rai stated as the two started down a long hallway.

"You guys some to be set on going." Jack recalled how the Knights agreed to leave for the Realm of Chaos.

"Yes, we will leave at night fall." Rai stated with a dark look, "It is for the best we leave as soon as we can."

"But in the dark, that Whisper guy would be stronger." Jack remarked as he thought about the Black Knight.

"There are shadows here." Rai stated as he stared for a moment towards a shadow. "Where my light touches, he can be near."

"Uh?" Jack didn't understand.

"I am the Yellow Knight. I have powers over Light. Tessa has power over fire. Flash has powers over imagination and can create. Flare has powers over dreams. April has power over rain clouds. The first White Knight had power over fog, which may sound stupid, but is highly useful. Mean while, Crush has super senses and bodily reactions. Much as hope reshapes to fit its needs, Crush can retool her body for what is needed. We each bring something to the team in powers, but it is our spirits that really matter to the team." Rai explained.

"Tessa told me." Jack stated as he thought about how warm the pink haired cherub had been.

"But each of us brings something, and with each of us gone..."

"Something is missing." Jack finished.

"Yes," Rai pointed for Jack to turn left. "But you can help. I still think that you are good for my team."

"You want me to go to the Realm of Chaos?" Jack felt horrified.

"Yes," Rai stated as they stopped in front of a door. "We need you around. Tessa needs you around. I fear for her...because she stands for so much...her loss could cut so much deeper."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as he stared at the Yellow Knight.

"You are a Winter Spirit!" Rai stressed. "Do you not understand what she means?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said back. He was deeply confused. "There are others like me?"

"You don't know." Rai seemed shocked. "Any of it." Jack was even more lost. "This is...this is good...I can work this... Yes, very good." Rai said to himself. "Think it over. I have things to work out." Rai seemed to be losing himself in deep thought.

Sandy watched as Rai opened the door and shut it behind him. Jack was left standing confused in the hallway. Sandy had a thoughtful look on his face as things started to click. Sandy was an old soul. He had lived longer than the rest of the Guardians. He knew things that most beings had tried to leave in the past. He understood in that moment why Tessa was important.

Sandy had heard stories about the cherubs. They had been important beings to the Man in the Moon's family long ago. There had been a great war that the cherubs fought after they had stopped working for the Man in the Moon's family. There had been whispers in the dark about what happened, but Sandy had gone into a deep sleep soon after. He had woken up many years later and than things had been left in the past. The cherubs had been won their war and left things in the past. Things had not been great for the cherubs and those that had lost the war, but they had been peaceful enough.

Sandy recalled hearing whispers of a second war that almost happened. It had been shortly 300 years ago. He never took the time to wonder why it never happened. He had been thankful that it hadn't occurred. The Sandman understood in that moment what may have happened. In his heart, he understood Tessa better and understood why she had been so hurt earlier.

Xxx

"Crush?" Bunny whispered as he saw the blue haired cherub lean against a wall for support. She seemed in a great deal of pain.

"I haven't felt this way since I was a child." Crush cried softly.

"This is about Tessa?" Buuny grew upset. "Why do you trust her so much?"

"You don't get it." Crush replied. "Tessa isn't the one that you should mistrust."

"And why is that?" Bunny questioned as he studied her.

"Because out of the team, she isn't the one that wrong you." Crush weakly smiled. "I took something from your friend. I ruined him and than, because I was asked to, I took more from him. He can't even tell that I took something. Isn't that wonderful? He feels so much pain and can't recall why."

"Why would you do that?" Bunny seemed deeply hurt. He felt sorry for Jack.

"Because he hurt my friend." Crush stated holding back her rage. "And I wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt her."

"This isn't about Jack, is it?" Bunny recalled other things Crush said to him.

"Of course not." Crush snorted out. "I like him. I'd never hurt him. Got some plans for that one." Crush smiled her dark smile.

"What did you do?" Bunny wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I think that for the first time in a long time," Crush breathed out. "I care if a man hates me and I really don't want you to hate me. But I kinda enjoy the thought of what this talk will do to him." Crush smiled as if pleased. "Listen closely. I'll only tell it once."

Xxx

Tooth felt awful, She had not meant to cause Tessa to feel so bad. It was clear to the fairy that what she had said had troubled the pink haired cherub greatly. She girl seemed to be acting to be pushing Jack a way and kept snapping at North whenever he tried to talk to her. Bunny had seemed to be extra careful around the Red Knight. He seemed to be looking at her differently. He would stare at her with sad eyes. Tooth wondered what Bunnymund and Sandy knew that the others did not. They had been acting strange.

Tooth wanted so badly to say that she hadn't meant those words. She wanted to turn back time and stop herself from saying such cruel things. Tooth recalled the look on Tessa's face. It had been like the child had just woken up. It was as if something became very clear to her that hadn't been before. Tessa believed Tooth. Tessa believed every hateful word and it was clear was reacting to those words.

"Tessa!" Jack yelled out as he pulled the pink haired cherub into the room Tooth was in. The fairy, out of habit, rushed into hiding. She felt silly for doing so and would have come out if it hadn't been the look on Jack's face. He seemed to really want a moment alone with the girl. He looked as if thousands of thoughts were rushing in at once and he couldn't pick which to voice.

"You have me here and you're going to just stand there?" Tessa snapped. "I have better things to do than stand around." Jack knew that to be true. They all had better things to do at that moment.

"I want to know why your acting this way. I thought we were close." Jack sighed out.

"I am a cherub and you are a winter spirit." Tessa stated. "We can't be close. We are opposites and have nothing in common. This idea, because we spoke a few times, that we are friends is wrong."

"I don't understand." Jack frowned as he recalled that Rai, The Yellow Knight, had seemed shocked to hear that Jack didn't understand what being a winter spirit meant towards Tessa. "You didn't seem to mind it before."

"That was before I understood my actions." Tessa stated. Tooth felt her heart drop. Was the girl talking about what the fairy had said? "I see my error and plan to correct it." The pink haired cherub felt ill by those words.

"Tessa...I see in your eyes that you don't mean it." Jack said as he pulled Tessa close to him. He locked eyes with her and forced Tessa to keep staring into his blue orbs. "I know that, at the least, you think of us as friends."

"You clearly don't know anything." Tessa whispered out as she closed her eyes. "If you did, you'd understand what I'm doing and why." She pushed some space between the two of them. "I need to finish getting ready."

"Tessa, you can't bottle things up." Jack stressed out. "It's not healthy."

"Jack, I could die on this trip." Tessa sighed out. "If you think that your my friend, than don't upset me like this. Just leave me alone." She walked a way.

"But can't you see that I can't." Jack whispered to himself.

Tooth felt a sharp pain in her chest. Jack never looked at her the way he looked at Tessa. There was something there that the boy couldn't give her. It was more than love. It was as if he had found a new center to his life. Tooth understood that feeling. She had felt that once long ago before she had pushed that person a way. A tear slid down her face. It had been foolish to believe that Jack and her were meant to be. In a cold realization, Tooth wanted to run to one man for help and support. That man was not Jack.

Xxx

Tessa huffed out a greetings towards Bunny, Tooth, and North as she entered the main hallway. Crush was fastening her bag onto her bear Dust. The two cherubs shared a look of sightly sorrow and joy. Tessa slipped her bag over her head and dropped it next to Crush. The blue haired cherub took hold of the bag and started tying it to her bear. The Knights traveled light, but even carrying a bag long distance tired a warrior out after awhile.

"You have your mind set on going." North stated as he watched Crush ready herself to leave.

"Yes," Tessa answered. She could tell that the Green Knight was in no mood to talk. "It would be nice if we had more help..."

"I can't go." Tooth stated with a sad smile. "I have to go back and check on my fairies."

"Understood." Crush stated as she stood up. "I don't imagine that any of you will help."

"She didn't mean to sound that mean." Tessa drily remarked. "She's just worried about the Black Knight. She doesn't like how he messes with her powers."

"Hm, I thought she was cross with me." Bunny mumbled to himself.

"Cross? Why?" Rai asked entering the room with Sandy close behind.

"A story I told didn't sit well." Crush replied. She seemed empty.

"What story?" Tessa asked. "There's lots of tales that you could tell that would stand hair on end." Tessa teased out. Crush smirked. That had been a true statement.

"I don't want to know." Rai. "But her actions mean that Bunny won't be coming either."

"I can live with that." Tessa sighed out. "It's best that the four greats don't come."

"But Sandy will be coming." Rai smiled out. "Seems he has a soft spot for Day Dream and he wants to help her out. She'd be a big help to him if we save her."

"Can give the Sandman a break now and then." Crush remarked in thought.

"I agree with this move." Tessa nodded.

"I will come too." North stated as he forcefully hugged Tessa closer to him. She pushed him off her with a deep frown. Bunny seemed bothered by this action too, but didn't know what to say. Crush shook her head to tell him not to do anything. Bunny huffed at the knowledge that she was right. Now was at the time.

"Me too." Jack called out from the back of the room. It seemed that Tessa hadn't noticed him when she entered the room. The two locked eyes for a moment as if daring the other to do something stupid. Tessa finally broke a way to regain herself.

"That's just great." Tessa stated trying to hold back her true feelings. "This is a great group."

"We should get there by tomorrow night." Rai stated. "We travel by land and rest for a short hour or two before going on."

"It's the best way since the air is toxic to fly through." Crush stated.

"Tooth, you shouldn't fly from here either." Tessa recalled that the fairy flow places. "The air around her causes feelings of extreme bliss that killed a few cherubs. We travel by land on this island or else we risk our lives. I think Bunny should take you back."

"Or my Snow-globe" North stated as he pulled out said object. "Take. I have others."

"You mean that you can fly and instead walk?"

"We were war." Crush stated. "Watching the skies, ground, and seas were wasting our time. We spelled the skies and the pass best used to reach us." Crush sighed as she thought about those times.

"When it was done, it was the best thing to do. It saved a lot of lives and helped end a war in our favor. But the spells could not be undone in the end. We had to learn to live around them." Rai finished. "Most cherubs alive today were born after the war. They do not even think about flight in the home land."

"We should get going." Tessa stated with a cold look. "I want to reach the cross before it's too late to mark it as our grounds."

"I'm sorry that Discord took flight from you. It would have made the journey faster." Tooth whispered out as she stared into the Snow-globe.

"Hm, that was not the war they were talking about." Tessa replied in a faint tone.

Xxx

"And so the little fly flies to the web." Discord smiled as she brushed her sleeping daughter's hair. "I always wanted more children. I always wanted many girls. But Pitch wouldn't let me have more. I could be a good mother." The thought of Pitch forced the queen of chaos to recall a rather unhappy point in their past. She turned her head towards the Black Knight. He was watching her. "I detest that girl to have any joy. Make her suffer." Discord ordered.

"As you wish." The Black Knight chuckled. He would enjoy seeing how the group reacted to the assault.

Xxx

"This cross?" Jack asked as he eyed Crush. She was riding her bear while Tessa scanned the land on Sandy's dust cloud. "What is it?"

"It's not really a cross." Rai stated with a deep frown. "It's a large pass that cuts through the island that we are on. The west side is known as the cursed lands and this side, the east lands, are known as the blessed."

"The cross is the only way by land to reach the other side and it is full of wild beasts." Crush added.

"The magic of the cursed and blessed lands makes animals that live between mad." Rai explained. "That is why we mark land as our before we rest."

"How you mark land?" North questioned.

Tessa smirked. "Listen. We are close to the cross."

"I hear nothing." North stated.

"Rai, I hear them too. Not clear from where." Crush seemed unsure what to do.

"Push on. Close as we can get to the cross without entering." Rai sighed. "Tessa take point."

Tessa nodded her head and jumped off the cloud. She raced forwarded into the thick of the trees. Crush followed on her bear nodding to Rai that she knew what to do. Jack and North were about to rush a head when Rai stopped them.

"We have to help them!" Jack screamed out.

"No, leave them to do their jobs." Rai stated with worry. "This part is unpleasant."

"Unpleasant? How so?" North asked as he started to hear the howling.

"When it is clear, we will go forward." Rai replied. "Least our light grow dim."

"What are they doing?" Jack asked. He felt slightly sick.

"They are gutting the beasts and soaking the ground with blood and ash. The smell forces other beast to stay away, but is hard to pick up to those like us. I never take part, but the others have done it many times."

"It is that sick?" North wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"It is that sad." Rai replied as he looked at Sandy. Sandy was waiting for a sign. Instead, he heard the sound of an enraged scream. "That was...Crush."

Xxx

Crush was covered in blood and sweat. She was trying her hardest to push Dust's guts back inside his body. She couldn't understand why it wouldn't stay put. Dust howled in pain as Crush tried to save her pet. Tessa blocked wild wolves from reaching her friend. The pink haired cherub sent fire blots at the beasts and stabbed others. She was glad that Bunny hadn't come along.

Blood dripped down her forehead and into her eyes. Tessa could hardly see in front of her. She attacked anything with fur on it and prayed that Crush was alright. It had been a great shock to see the wolves attack the bear before all else. It seemed that Discord was still upset with Crush. The blue haired cherub wept at the sight of her bear. She had been with the creature since its birth.

A wolf opened its mouth to rip into Crush's flesh, but the cherub was too quick for it. In a flash, she threw something in its mouth and kicked it a way with her right leg. The bomb went off throwing bits of jaw bones all around. Crush screamed as she took hold of another wolf and ripped its mouth apart. She poor thing cried softly as she reached in to take something out.

Meanwhile, Tessa battled on. She tried to wipe some of the blood clear from her face. It was hard, but it was worth it. She stabbed into one the beasts stomach and pushed it to the ground. She ripped the flash off and pulled out something small from inside. Tessa threw the thing onto the earth and smashed it under her boot. The wolves took notice and howled in sorrow. Tessa cried with them. Crush was able to destroy the thing she took from one of the wolves too. The beasts cried harder. Crush moved to the wolf that had no mouth. It had been the one she blow off. She ripped opened the stomach area and was ready to destroy what was inside, but Tessa stopped her.

"Wait! Burn the two we did and leave that one." The Red Knight stated as she watched the wolves back a way. "They are leaving."

"I want to make them pay." Crush hissed out.

"You have." The Red Knight pointed out. "You killed two of their women and I killed many of there kind. They lost more than we did."

"They took my Dust." Crush snared out.

"We took their young many times to mark our camp."

"I see your point." Crush whispered as she handed Tessa the thing in her hand. It was a small ball of fur. "What shall you do with it?"

"Either keep it or give it back later." Tessa eyed the thing before placing a finger on its back. The fur ball moved and two small eyes could be seen. Tessa smiled softly at it. "We should burn the young before the others come."

"You think I scared them?" Crush asked as she stared at her hands. She was still in shock. "I hadn't meant to..."

"It's fine." Tessa rushed out. "You lost much."

xxx

Rai was surprised to see that Crush and Tessa were well. He had thought the worst had happened. He glanced about the ground to find nothing was there but a small fire. Tessa nodded to him that all had turned out well. Jack seemed worried as did North.

"You're covered in blood." North remarked as he gazed between the two cherubs. Tessa whipped her nose and spat at the ground.

"Most isn't mine and none is Crush's." Tessa remarked as she turned the halt of her sword around in her hand.

"The wolves went after Dust." Crush choked out. "Right for him."

"Discord sent them." Rai reasoned.

"Why would you say that?" Jack questioned as he tried to touch Tessa. She would not let him.

"Boy drama." Tessa replied.

"Pitch." Rai stated at the same time as Tessa replied.

"It doesn't matter." Crush shouted. It was clear that the Guardians were confused by Rai's word. "I lost my bears. That bitch will pay with her life."

"There's a lake near by." Tessa used her sword to point where it was. "I'm going to wash and bring water. I'll be a while."

"I can come too." Jack stated.

"I'm going to wash." Tessa restated as she raised a brow.

"I'll come and help you after half an hour." Jack thought while talking. "That way you can clean up and have help."

"Whatever." Tessa marched off.

"Take Crush with you!" Rai screamed. Crush shook her head.

"I won't go." She stated in a deep rage. "I'll wash with the bitch's blood."

"Okay, we ignore her." Rai waved off. "North, Sandy, let's get wood for a fire."

"But-" North tried to say something.

"I need no help from your kind." Crush hissed out. "Just go." She seemed to be a mix of emptiness and rage.

"Battle and life are always within sight." Rai reminded the blue haired cherub.

"Thank you." Crush whispered as a tear slipped down her face. She smiled softly as she let those words enter her heart.

Xxx

Crush sat staring into the fire. She was lost in thought. Tessa stormed into the camp and tossed something onto the ground. Crush blinked and turned her head to glance at the pink haired cherub.

"Don't!" Tessa warned. "Don't even dare!" Crush smiled softly and shrugged as North gave her a questioningly look.

"I can not say." Crush was mocking Tessa.

"Why is there a baby wolf ball in on bag?" Rai yelled out in horror. "It touched me! It's trying to touch me again!"

"Oh, forgot about that." Tessa smirked out as she laughed. "Your screams make him want you more. No, stop running around. He thinks your playing." Tessa tried to catch the baby wolf ball.

Xxx

The Blue Knight slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached. She held back her tears. She would not let this get to her. This was not the time to break. She needed to regain herself. Her storm clouds were making a mess of the forest. She rose up to her feet scared to look down. She didn't want to see the state of her clothes. It didn't matter in this moment and she didn't need to know. She needed to fix the storm clouds and warn the others. She was a warrior before a person at this point in time.

* * *

End Note: I brought the Blue Knight back. Next chapter will take place in the Realm of Chaos. A lot happened and a lot didn't. How do you feel about what is going on?


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: I've been crazy busy and lost my notes for this story. I kinda don't like this chapter, but forced my way through it. I am working on chapter 2 of DI and trying to get that done. The events are implied to a lot in this chapter. Review and stuff.

* * *

"Hey," Jack called out as Tessa raced forward. She ran out of the camp and threw up a mile a way. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't fully understand why. Jack rushed after her and paused as she tried to regain herself.

"I don't want you here." Tessa stated as she wiped her mouth clean.

"You seemed to want me around last night." Jack regretted saying those words as soon as they came out. Tessa's eyes filled with rage.

"Don't bring that up." She hissed. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Jack sighed as he recalled the look of bliss on her face last night. She seemed to be almost happy. Now, she was all nerves and stress. Why was she pushing a way what made her feel happy? It was clear that fighting it was making her ill.

"You think too much." Jack said as he held out a hand for her.

"We are ready to leave." Crush said as she stared at the two. The blue haired woman looked at the pink haired cherub with a question.

"I had a nightmare." Tessa choked out as she pulled herself up. She glanced at Jack who dropped his hand to his side. "It bothered me."

"Was it-" Crush tried to ask.

"No, not him." Tessa replied. She didn't feel like talking about Pitch, though she felt proud that Crush thought Pitch had sent her a nightmare. It meant that Pitch was truly a big name in their world. Tessa smiled softly.

"Okay." Crush smiled sweetly. "Let's go to Chaos."

"And act like I'm not here." Jack rolled his eyes as the two woman started walking back to camp without him.

xxx

Crush looked onto the Realm of Chaos and stood in shock. She heard thousands of voices screaming all around her. Her head ached from the sounds of her long dead friends. They played over and over in her mind. It had been a long time since she heard them screaming in pain.

"Crush?" North called out. "What is it? Do you see something?"

"No," Crush replied as she recalled the voices were in her head. The Realm of Chaos played with ones mind. "Just wondering how the land will play with our minds. From here on, trust only yourself."

Jack heard the sounds of laughter in the distance. It felt strange to hear such a thing in the darkness. Tessa seemed to have heard it too. Her body froze in horror as she touched her neck. Jack reached into his pocket and recalled the locket that he had yet to give back, if it was hers. A part of him played with the idea of opening it up. He longed to know what was inside.

"Welcome to the worst events of your life." Rai stated as he opened his arms wide.

"That's a bit much." Jack pointed out. He was trying to make the moment lighter.

"No, that's what's written in blood on the tunnel entrance." Tessa snorted out. "It's written in the language of Frost as while as Spark and Latin."

"The language of the Frost?" Jack had never heard of it before.

"The language of the Winter Spirits is called Frost. Spark is the language of the Old." Rai explained. "Few outside the race know of it. Tessa, here, can read and write Frost as good as any royal. But-"

"I am not as good with Spark." Tessa cut in. "It is a pointless language to learn. Hated the idea of being cursed just by knowing how to read it."

"So, things will play on our minds?" North asked as he glanced about.

"Yes and no." Crush replied. "The broken minds will fall first."

"Don't worry Sandy." Tessa beamed. "You will be safe. Flare said that the dream dust makes it hard for the the dark energy to reach into the mind."

"Yes, and your short." Rai smiled. "That helps too." Sandy gave the Yellow Knight a questioning look.

"He means that the air is poisoned to break the mind. The lower to the ground the less toxic." Crush whispered. She was starting to hear the screaming again.

"Count her as lost." Tessa whispered to Rai. "And I...saw something..."

"Hmmm," Rai thought the news over.

"North seems to be taking it well and Sandy isn't effected.?" Tessa went on. "I doubt that she will be able to last that long."

"And you?" Rai whispered back.

"I can't tell." The pink haired cherub answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Rai nodded his head sadly. He wondered if Jack was having a problem as well. "How is Jack?"

"How should I know?" Tessa hissed in a low voice. She glared at the winter spirit. She couldn't wait to get as far a way as possible from him. She hated herself for what they had done last night. She closed her eyes and touched her neck. It felt like she had let down her lost love by having sex with Jack. How had she been so thoughtless? "I doubt that there is anything that would broke his mind. He seems to be well put together." She tried not to recall his naked body. Her voice was shaking.

"Alright," Rai stated in thought. "Don't like the ghosts play with your mind."

"Easy for you." Tessa sighed. "Your mind is safe from this realm."

Crush stood with her eyes shut. She was trying to tune out the screaming. She understood that they weren't their. They had died long ago. She needed to focus on the task at hand. It had been her idea to come her. She couldn't break apart now. She needed to stay strong. She touched her face. She was a different person now, That whole life was behind her.

"We should get moving." North stated. "The area is too opened."

"Yes," Crush agreed. "The faster we get in the faster we leave." She feared her own mind at that moment. She feared what this place would do to her.

xxx

Jack walked behind the group. He kept hearing the sounds of laughter and saw slight movement. Tessa seemed to ignore him when he tried to ask her about it. It hurt the winter spirit to be ignored by her. It made him feel foolish. She didn't mean to create those feelings. She was trying to think of other things. It was important not to let oneself think about the danger this place brought. It did no good worrying. If it happened, it happened. Tessa snared at North. He kept looking at her. It was driving her mad. Why was he looking at her?

"Tessa," Crush yelled out as she stopped in front of Discord's castle. "I need your help."

"Coming." Tessa yelled back as she rushed towards her friend. She waved herself through Sandy and North and past Rai. "Only the broken may open me." Tessa said as she touched the door. There was writing all over it.

"Here the broken are welcomed." Crush went on. "Here madness will save them." She touched the door and pushed it opened with Tessa.

"Thank you for letting us in." Rai stated loudly. "Your minds are safe with us."

"See it so." Crush replied as she stared into the darkness.

Tessa let a tear slip down her face. She didn't want this to happen. She went to reach out to one of her closest friends, but Rai grabbed her. Tessa tried to push him off. She tried to scream out, but couldn't get a sound out. The words were caught in her throat.

"Can you hear them?" Crush asked to no one. "I can hear you." She whispered softly. "I can hear you." She called out. "I can save you." She rushed out as Tessa cried harder.

"What is going on?" North questioned in anger.

"WE need to get in." Rai stated firmly. "Only broken minds can open the door and only those with minds in madness can step in first. Crush is going mad to let us in."

"You can't let her do that." Jack yelled.

"It's her or Tessa." Rai screamed. "And I won't lose Tessa. She means much more than Crush."

Tessa seemed to be lost in her own word. She watched her friend slowly let go. The darkness called to the blue haired cherub. Tessa understood why the dark seemed so nice. It felt nice in the dark, like nothing could harm you. You could hide forever in the dark. The dark would be a nice change for them. The pink haired cherub saw something in the shadows. He looked as wonderful as she remembered.

"Tessa, I need you to say something." Rai hissed out as he grabbed her harder.

"I won't follow him." Tessa sighed out. "He is not important. My duty is important. My people are important."

"That is good to know." North wondered if she had lost her mind while Jack felt his heart stop for a moment. Those words hurt. Sandy eyed the girl and the shadows. Had no one else seen that?

Tessa buried her head in the Yellow Knight's chest. She sobbed as she heard Crush screaming for the long gone. Crush had been pained by their deaths. She had blamed herself. Tessa understood the weight of such feelings. She felt them all the time. Tessa blamed herself for letting Crush slip back into madness. It wasn't fair.

"Shhh, it will be alright." Rai patted her back softly. "My light can reach any lost mind."

"It couldn't reach Discord..." Tessa whispered as she stared at Crush. The blue haired cherub was running into the darkness, crying like a lost child. "It wasn't enough to save Pitch."

"Fear keeps people in the dark as much as it takes them away from the light." Rai pointed out.

"Let's go." Tessa stated as she tried to regain herself. She didn't like the idea of Jack seeing her so broken. "I don't want to stay here any longer."

xxx

_"North"_

North turned his head towards the sound. He was sure that he could hear a woman calling out to him. It sounded like someone he used to know. Someone close to him.

_"North, she means more to me than anything."_ The female voice cried softly. _"Don't hurt her. Please, for me. If you love me, please..."_

"North!" Tessa screamed as she fell forward. "Watch where your going." She groaned as pushed herself up. That was the second time he pushed her onto the floor. She was going to kill him. She hated him for what he had put her through and the thought of him touching her made her want to burn off her skin.

"Sorry. My thoughts-" North started to say.

"It doesn't matter." Tessa hissed out. "Just be more thoughtful to others."

"That's not fair." Jack stated.

"Tessa is right." Rai added. "It is a mistake to let your mind slip from the task. Tessa is trying really hard to keep her mind stable. It is only right that you try to make things easier for her."

Tessa rolled her eyes as she started walking on. This was pointless. They never should have come. The Guardians had made Crush worse. It reminded the blue haired cherub of the person she used to be. Crush had grown into a different kind of person. She was so different from 300 years ago. Tessa was too. Tessa smiled as she recalled the person she used to be.

303 years ago, Tessa was wearing a peasant dress and had used magic to turn her hair brown. Tessa was living as a human girl in order to learn how humans dealt with love. She was learning what it meant to be in love and what it felt like to love and be loved. She had meet a boy, her true love. She was going to give up everything to be with him, her home and powers. She was going to do that for him.

_"Tessa, don't cry."_ A young man whispered behind her. _"I don't know how to behave when you cry."_ Tessa turned around in horror. No! She could not be seeing him. She had to tone him out. She couldn't let his memory overpower her.

"I can't stay. I have to go. I have things to do." Tessa stated to herself.

_"That can be done later."_ The young man laughed out. _"You need to let yourself have fun once in a while."_ The young man took Tessa's hand in his own. _"Please. Stay with me for a while."_

"I guess a little while won't hurt." Tessa whispered out as she stared into his brown eyes. The young man smiled and pulled her towards him. Tessa's outfit changed. She was now wearing a pretty peasant dress and her pink hair turned brown. It slowly was tied into a tight bun. She smiled as the ghost of her true love took her away with him.

Xxx

"Shit!" Rai whined out. "Cupid is going to kill me."

"Why would he kill you?" North questioned.

"Wow, she really did a number on you." Rai remarked as he looked North over. "It's like she took all the memories dealing with Bliss too."

"Bliss?" Jack recalled hearing that name being whispered. "Cupid's child?"

"Uh, yes and no." Rai frowned. "She was banished and removed of all titles."

"Who did what to me?" North asked wondering if it had to due with the woman he couldn't recall.

"No, it isn't my place to say and to be honest it was for the best." Rai stated coldly.

"Come now Rai!" A female voice spoke from the shadows. "Why don't you tell him about what Crush did? It may help her feel better." The voice was hauntingly pretty.

"Discord!" Rai spat out. "Leave him be."

"I can always whisper to the boy than." The woman laughed. "I've much to say to him."

"You don't even know him." Rai stated shaking his head.

"But I do." Discord whispered softly. "I know him very well. I saw him many years ago. I was asked to find him."

"Shut up!" Rai called out in fear.

"Are you worried to hear the truth?" Discord laughed. "What a fool you are? But you left me with Pitch and for that I leave this matter in the shadows." She recalled this event with love and the slightest of smiles. She seemed thankful.

"Where is Tessa?" Jack shouted. He felt fear rush through his soul.

"Why near you." Discord laughed little a child. She thought what she said was very funny.

"Is she playing with ghosts?" Rai asked unsure of himself.

"Her favorite ghost." Discord chuckled.

"But he'll kill her." Rai cried out.

"Than _he _should find her." Discord stated coldly. "Hearts call to hearts when in the darkness... Isn't that what Hades says." She left them in the shadows to return to her children.

Xxx

Click. Click. Click. Crush raced down long hall ways. She turned left, right, and left again. It mattered not. The sea of screams would not leave her. She could not save her falling friends. They called to her and she could do nothing. Tears slipped down her face. In the darkness she heard the voice that had long ago saved her from madness. His voice brought reason back into her mind. She relaxed for a moment as she recalled who she was. She was Crush, the witch of a thousand faces. She were mask to hide from those who would hurt her and trick others into helping her. If she used her senses, she would be able to find a mask to hide from herself.

Click. Click. Click. Shaking. She couldn't stop shaking. There was a feeling of doom all around her. She hadn't felt this way since she was a girl, a young warrior on the field of battle. She recalled the sense of darkness that filled her soul and what happened on that day. She had lost so many of her friends. They screamed and begged. They called out to her. Crush recalled with horror the events that shaped her. The man that destroyed everything she had been and the boy that came to save her afterwords.

Click. Click. Click. Logic was flooding back to the blue haired woman. She was breaking free of the hold this realm had on her. With freedom came realization. Such as, she had hurt Tessa by her behavior. She had wasted time that should have gone into saving the twins. But most importantly, someone had been talking towards her this whole time. Crush raised her head to see the person in front of her.

"I know who you are." She stated in fear. "You won't win. Pitch will kill you." She cried out.

"Until than, I'll have my fun." The Black Knight smirked. Crush screamed in fear.

Xxx

"Where is Tessa?" Jack had asked Discord. She had replied with a mocking answer that he could not hear. Someone elses voice reached his ears. Jack was surprised by the words. He recalled hearing them before long ago, but not to long ago. He knew the voice and could not place it,

_ "Go to her"_ A voice whispered in the shadows. Jack shot his head towards the source. It seemed to be coming from the little girl hiding behind a wall. "_She longs for you too."_

Jack slowly walked towards the girl while Ria and Discord chatted. North was watching the sense in front of him closely. He did not notice Jack slipping a way into the darkness. If he had, he would have stopped Jack from going off alone.

The little girl laughed softly as Jack followed her. "_Jack? Why haven't you given back her locket? She won't stop crying." _Jack felt a heavy weight in his heart. He recalled that his actions had made a poor woman cry. She cried for hours and hours at the thought of her lost locket. Jack recalled the look on her face when he returned it. There had been pure joy.

"_A locket with her parents?"_ The little girl whispered to him as she ran off. "_Couldn't she just get another one? They could always just give her another one."_

Jack watched as the little girl laughed at him. She giggled softly. Jack felt a smile threaten to play on his lips. There was something about this child that made him feel something he had long forgotten, He felt like his old self for a moment. He felt like he was with his sister Pippa.

Xxx

Tessa danced with the man in front of her. Her heart felt light and she couldn't recall the last time she had let herself feel this happy without regret, She wanted this moment to last forever and ever. The ghost of her true love stopped dancing and eyed her darkly. Tessa seemed shocked by his behavior. It had been rare for him to act cross with her after they became lovers. She wondered why he would be upset with her.

She touched her neck in hopes of clearing her mind and recalled the promise she made the day he gave it to her. She promised to wear it as long as she loved him above all other men. He was upset that she wasn't wearing it. Her heart broke as he pushed her a way from him. She didn't want him to leave her. She would rather die than be left alone once more. She couldn't lose her love a second time. It would hurt too much. His image was fading into the shadows as she screamed not to be left alone. There was so much pain in her heart.

Xxx

_"I hate you! You disgust me!"_ North heard a voice scream at him.

"Why do I hear voice of woman not here?" North asked Rai. The older looking man looked around the hallway.

"Where did Jack go?" Rai questioned in horror. "We can't keep losing members like this. Right Sandy? Sandy?" Rai couldn't understand where the little guy had gone. "When did he go missing?"

"I believe that we should start looking rather than whine our loses." North reached out and touched Rai's shoulder. Rai relaxed a bit and let out a sigh.

"We should go after Jack first." Rai reasoned. "He's the only one we have a chance to find. But after that, we find Tessa."

"Why does this girl matter so much?" North questioned.

"Because her life is what stops a war from happening." Rai stated. "Tessa...she's...I can't put into words her value and what she's done for everybody." Rai paused to smile. "But the world is bettered through her."

"I sense long story, but no time to tell it." North stated.

"I've been told I'm a poor story teller." Rai chuckled. "But let's go find Jack. He had to have gone in the pass behind you or we would have seen them."  
"Alright, but the voice I hear?" North asked as he started down the path.

"It may be your late wife, or someone else that was close to you." Rai stated with a blank face. "I'd have to know more about the voice."

"I had a wife?" North seemed shocked by this news.

"You hurt her...and Crush... she took away your memories of her...because...your wife asked her to...She never wanted to see you again after what you did."

"Was it that bad?" North tried to recall this wife, but couldn't.

"I think that it's not my place to say that. It's not even my story to tell. Crush, Tessa, Bliss... or the someone else. But not me. I wasn't there and I know the end too well to give you a good answer."

"There was a child?" North wanted to make sure.

"Yes, there was a child..." Rai felt uncomfortable. "But we should focus on finding Jack and not on the past."

xxx

The blue knight ran as fast as she could to the realm of chaos. She had checked the tower and found no one. There had been dark dust, but nothing much else. April reasoned they were attacked and left to fight Discord head on. The blue knight doubted if the move was right, but understood it. It made sense to bring the fight to Discord. She didn't know how to handle a face to face battle, but the black knight did. He found thrill in any form of battle, great or small. She would know. A small tear dripped down her face.

Xxx

Jack rushed forward to find Tessa crying on the ground. She seemed heartbroken. Jack couldn't think of what to do. He was in shock at finding her in such a state. Jack looked around the room for any sense of Pippa's ghost. He found none.

_"Will you give her that locket?" _Pippa questioned. It had taken a while, but Jack finally understood he had been hearing his sister. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He wondered if now was the right time to open it. He needed to have some clue as what to say to her.

Jack slowly opened the locket as Tessa cried harder. Her pink hair hiding her face. The winter spirit felt odd opening the small mental object. It felt like reading her dairy. It took a moment for Jack to realize who the images in the locket were. They were of him, as a human, and Pippa. Why did she have that?

"That's mine." Tessa whispered as she stared at Jack.

"Why am I in here?" Jack asked unsure

"You are not!" Tessa shouted as she shot up and snatched her locket out of his hands. "This is an old friend of mine. He past a way and-"

"That is my image! And I don't recall you in my past!" Jack yelled back. Tessa seemed hurt by this for a moment, but soon recovered. Jack almost fault.

"If this was you, I am sure you would recall me." Tessa hissed. She fought to reclasp the necklace around her neck. She couldn't get it on.

"We were lovers?" Jack smirked a bit.

"Ah!" Tessa yelled as she gave up on her necklace. "If we were lovers, you wouldn't need to ask." She couldn't stand this. "You look a bit like him, but you can't be him... he past a way. His sister saw him...he couldn't be alive... He never came back up. I waited and he never came back up." Tessa started crying again.

"I-" Jack didn't know what to say.

"And he would have come back for Pippa, for me... for us..." Tessa whined out.

"If he didn't recall, he wouldn't have known to come back to you." Jack stated with a shaking voice. He felt guilty. He had a good reason for not coming back to them, but he still felt badly.

"Are you saying that you are him? You are my Jack Frost and that you didn't remember me or her?" Tessa breathed out. "That's a lot to ask me to believe. You have different eyes and hair color. You look like him, but not at the same time."

"You said I could be the Overlord of your heart. Your heart would bow to my love as long as my heart reached for yours. I am trying to reach and you've been pushing me back." Jack huffed out. He didn't even know where the words were coming from. It felt like she had said that to him. She dropped the locket unsure what to do. She had said that. She had stated those words.

"No, no, no." Tessa stressed the words. "This isn't possible." Tessa felt like she was in a nightmare.

"Tessa!" Rai shouted with joy as he raced to her. Tessa picked up her necklace and put it on.

"Rai! North!" Tessa brushed her tears a way. "Jack is Jack!" She felt like crying all over again.

"That makes no sense." North remarked as he eyed the girl.

"Oh, angel." Rai whispered as he hugged her. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"I don't know what to do." Tessa whispered softly.

"We'll talk about this later." Rai sighed out. "But now is not the time."

"Now is never the time when it comes to me!" Tessa snared out as she pushed the yellow knight a way. "Forget it! Forget this. I'm fine. I'm always fine." She stressed out.

"The time and place does not call for this." North chipped in.

"Ha. What a laugh? You talk of time and place. You who came into my mother's life and ruined it. Yes, you have every right to tell me that I should safe this for later." Tessa screamed.

"Enough!" Rai roared out. "Think of Crush. Think of that and tell me if you have the right to freak out this moment." Tessa sighed out and felt small.

"I'm sorry." Tessa stood up straight and hardened her mind. "You are right and I was wrong. I let this place in my mind." She sounded empty.

"Once we have Crush, and the twins..." Rai couldn't finish the statement. He knew that she wouldn't really have the chance to breakdown later. Tessa threw up her hand to stop him and started to shake her head. She didn't want to hear lies.

"What did I do?" North asked. "I have no recall of harming you or your mother."

"Ask Crush." Tessa sharply stated. "It's not really my story to tale. I played such a small role since I wasn't even born for most of it." She marched off with her head high.

"Where are you going?" Jack yelled after her.

"Towards Discord." She replied. "I trust Sandy to find Crush. He did go after her."

"You saw him leave?" North was amazed he had missed it.

"I saw the look in his eyes and told him I understood." Tessa remarked as she kept going. "He left and I didn't say anything. It seemed fair to let him go."


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: I think that I'm not going to write anymore for this story. I lost all my notes for it and the story feels like it ran away from me. I don't feel like anyone is really reading this story either. I will be going back to how I used to write my ROTG fics. I feel that I enjoyed it better and people seemed to be more willing to read it. I have plans for Tessa and Jack stories, but I don't think epics really work for me. Thanks to those who were reading this story and I hope you check out my other work. Much love= Bloody Nikki


End file.
